Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Kam
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: here is my new story!its a musical love story as i love music! based on rajvi, sajal n kavin with an oc! for all the rajvi fans who requested me to write on u r n my favoueite couple rajvi..i hope u all will like it...plez read n review! Please vote the pll on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

hey frnds here is my brand new story! based on rajvi...as many frnds told me to write on them also it is my fav couple, sajal...its my most fav couple, muzhe sajal pe stories hi nai mil rahi ff pe...toh socha main hi likhti hu...also includes kavin wid oc...kavin ke bina ideas hi nai aate...(kalpanasido- our condition is same...kavin ke bina ideas hi nai aate :) i hope yeh story aap sabko pasand aayegi...actually muzhe kavin ko purvi ke saath pair karne ko kaha tha ya sachin ke asaath,...btmain unhe kabhi bhi pair nai karungi as i don't like them at all...(no offense to sachvi n karvi fans as sabki pasand alag alag hoti hain) bohot bak bak hogayi ab story padhiye...here i go!

in this story rajvi are married n have a 3 yrs old son Ranveer...sajal n vivasha are engaged. bt sajal r nt togetherthere was a misunderstanding btn them so kajal broke her marriage wid sachin n was nt in his life...to know what was the misunderstanding peep in my story...

YEH PYAAR NA HOGA KAM

CHAPTER 1

PEHLI MULAKAAT!

(a boy n a girl outside the pub were instructing two boys who were inside the pub.)

boy 1: (on bluetooth) lekin ishita hume karne kya hoga?

ishita: tumhe pata nai? (wid big eyes) sachmein kavin?

kavin: nai...

ishita: magar nikhil ko toh sab pata hain!

kavin: are ishita muzhe plan sunne ka waqt kaha tha...conference se sidhe yaha leke aaya na dushu! kapde bhi nai badalne diye...naya jacket pehenta toh ladkiyon pe inpression toh padta...

ishita: stupid...main batati hu dushu ko kuch mat bolo...

kavin n nik: ohhhh! (evily)

ishita: kavin suno...andar do ladkiyaan dancers hain tum dono ko unko bachana hain! usmein se ek divya hain...

nik: (shocked) divya? tumne muzhe kyu nai bataya?

dushu: sry nik...

nik: isliye wo pichle 1 mahine aa nai rahi thi...par aapne toh muzhe bataya ki wo apne gaon gayi hain...

ishita: dont worry nik...sab thik hain...

nik: are kya thik hain ishita...(in anger) itne khatarnak mission pe bhej diya use...agar use kuch ho jata main toh mar hi jata na...

dushu: kyu?

nik: i luv her!

all: ohhh! (evily)

kavin: wo dancers ladkiya aagayi ab hum phone rakhte hain..

dusu: ok...all the bst!

inside the pub:-

(the two girls came on the stage. divya was wearing the white dress which dipika wears in lovely song. the other girl was wearing golden dress which too dipika wears in lovely song. the music starts n they dance.)

_**Tere naal naal sajna ve**_

_**Mera dil dhadke, Mera dil dhadke**_

_**Tere naal naal sajna ve**_

_**mera dil dhadke, mera dil**_

_**(divya enters n nik goes crazy looking at her beauty.)**_

_**Habibi, Aashiqui, Hayati, Asidi**_

_**Habibi, Aashiqui..**_

_**(he goes hazy on her belly dance)**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)**_

_**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**_

_**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**_

_**Ghar aaya mera sohna sajan**_

_**Ghar aaya mera... (haaye) sohna sajan (x2)**_

_**Yeh jo bangle hai re laal colour ki**_

_**Tere liye hi khan khan karke**_

_**Inn haathon mein naache jaaye re**_

_**Inhe nasha chadha hai tera**_

_**Tu bann jaa aashiq mera**_

_**Tune chhuaa hai aise**_

_**Main kamli...**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x2)**_

_**(he is gonemad at her belly dance)**_

_**papa.. paaya akhaan 'ch kaajal**_

_**Meinu vekh ke hogi oh paagal**_

_**Photo khench autograph set**_

_**Instagram pe like kari jaave pic haaye**_

_**Haaye ni kudiye kardi tu hadd**_

_**Mitran de pichha. please de chhad**_

_**Listen girl tu hogi kamli**_

_**Kehndi meri jehi hor na..**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera padh ke**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke, naam tera.. (x2)**_

_**(the other girl enters n kavin keeps looking at her)**_

_**Poora intezaam hai ye jo shaam hai**_

_**Kal subah tak tere naam hai**_

_**Aankhon se dil ye batlaaye re**_

_**Kal hogi na ye raate**_

_**Kar le dil ko do baate**_

_**Ik teri hi khaatir main pagli ho gayiaan**_

kavin: are nik aakhri mein toh us dusri ladki ko aana tha na?

nik: haan magar wo aayi nai...(looking here n there)

kavin: tum divya pe nazar rakho main use dhoondh ke laata hu...

nik: yes sir...

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke**_

_**Naam tera padh ke**_

_**Main lovely ho gayiaan**_

_**Naam tera padh ke naam tera (x4)**_

nik: (looks at the stage) sir...divya bhi gayab hain!

kavin: kya? chalo dhoondhte hain!

(they searched everywhere n then went upstairs.)

in a room:-

(divya was lying on the bed naked a man came n tried to harras her. she became concious.)

divya: (try to free herself) chodo muzhe! (cries) bachaooo! (loudly)

man: chup! (angrily)

(he stuck a tape on her mouth n tried to kiss her body.)

(again she became unconcios bt somebody broke the door n came in.0)

man: aye ! kaun hain tu?

boy: teri maut!

(he punched him n dushu took him away. then he came to divya n covered her wid a blanket. then spinkled some water on her face.)

nik: divya...utho divya...(takes her in his lap) tumhara nik aagaya...

(she gains senses n hugs him)

nik: divya sambhalo!

(he picks her in his arms n takes her outside. ishi helped her changing clothes.)

(suddenly the pub was on fire.)

(kavin was successfull to take out all the people safely...)

kavin: (to himself) sab log safe nikal gaye! hssh!

(he tries to see any way for getting him out bt stops hearing cries.)

voice: plez help me...(cries) bachao!

(he ran to see from where the voice is coming. to his surpise he saw the other dancer who was wid divya on the stage which was now on fire. he saw a piller on fire was going to fell on her. he runs n jumps on her to save her. now she was on the floor n kavin on her. she was unconcious becoz of scareness. he seperated her shiny black her whcih were coming on her beautiful n innocent fair face. he was gone hazy at her. the fire was grown more. both were surrounded by the deadly flames of fire. he stood up n picked her in his arms wid his jacket around her shoulders n ran outside the flames while the girl was hugging him tightly.)

outside the pub:-

(dushu too came there n was shocked to see the pub on fire bt kavin was nt there.)

dushu: tum logon ne andar jaane ki koshish nai ki...

nik: ki thi...magar aag itni badh gayi hain ki jaa nai paye...

(teras rolled out of everyone's eyes.)

dushu: (cries) mere yaar...tu muzhe chodke nai jaa sakta! (hugs ishi)

ishi: kavin muzhe apne bhai jaisa tha...(cries n hugs dushu back.)

divya: maine bhi apni saheli kho di...shanaya...(cries) i will miss u!

nik: kavin sir bohot bahadr the!

(all started crying badly.)

(all hear a voice)

voice: kiske marne ka maatam mana rahe ho?

(all looked towards the voice n a wide smile crept on everyone's face)

dushu: yaar tu zinda hain..(smiles) muzhe laga tu..

kavin: tapak gaya...(smiles) yaar itne jaldi tera peecha nai chodunga main..

divya: sir shanaya!

(all looks at shanaya who was unconcious in kavin's arms.)

kavin: yeh toh behosh hogayi...

(he keeps her on the back seat of his car n sprinkles water on her face. she gains conciousness.)

divya: shanu..are u ok?

shanu: yeah!

dushu: lets go to bureau...

(then all sat in the car n drove off to bureau. )

in bureau:-

(all were there. shanaya hugged acp.)

shanaya: papa...

(tears fell from both's eyes)

acp: shanaya beta!

all: kya?

acp: haan yeh meri beti hain...mission pe thi...good job beta...mission kamyaab hogaya...

purvi: meri behen hain papa...mere jaisi brave! {yes purvi n shanaya are acp's daughters.}

shanu: main aaj aapke saamne inki wajah se hu papa...(points at kavin)

acp: matlab?

(shanaya describes her experiance)

acp: thank you kavin!

kavin: are sir...thnk you kehke aap muzhe sharminda kar rahe hain! yeh toh mera farz hain!

acp: bilkul aone bhai pe gaye ho...kyu rajat?

rajat: (smiles) bhai kiska hain sir...{aur ek secret reveal...rajat n kavin are brothers.}

acp: aur divya yeh mission successfull hone mein tumhara bohot hard work hain beta! (tears fell from her eyes. acp was confused.) divya..tum thik hona beta?

nik: sir wo divya pe...

acp: jo kuch bi hua accha nai hua...par tum darna mat...sab thik hain ab...we r proud of u beta! chalo ab sab ghar jao...thak gaye honge na!

(then all went to their respective homes.)

here this chapter ends! kaisa laga aapko...main jaldi hi next chapter update karungi bt ek shart hain...is chapter mein muzhe 15 reviews chahiye...jaise hi 15 reviews ayenge main next chapter post karungi!

bye till then...

take care

with love :) :) :)

kavin sajal lover aka shruti!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Is The Next Chapter...**

**guest: here is u r sajal chapter...accha laga yeh jankar kitumhe sajal acche lagte hain...agli baar apna naam batana plez...n muzhe bhi nik aur divya bohot acche lagte hain...main jaldi hi nikvya pe ek story likhne wali hu...**

**pari: maine story ke pehle hi bata diya tha ki main unhe kabhi pair naikar sakti...plez muzhe baar baar rqst mat kijiye...i m eally sorry!**

**rajvi lover, iamdua,rajvi girl, samina, rajvi 21, Anubhab Mondal, Areej sachin lover, saney, Bhumi98, mithi, Priti Dushyant lover, Shah khanam, KAVINSANJANA.n all the guests n silent readers..thnx for such lovely reviews n liking my story...here i go...**

_**Chapter 2: Yaadein!**_

In The Bureau:-

(All Were Working Suddenly 2 Kids Came Running In.)

Acp: Are Arjun, Ranveer Tum Dono Yaha?

Arjun: Haan Papa...

Abhi: Are Sir Main Leke Aaya Inhe...Wo Kya Hain Shreya Bhi Aarahi Hain Na...

Shreya: Main Aagayi Papa...

Kavin: Aaj Toh Burau Mein Maza Ayega Sir!

Acp: Vaise Bhi Kaam Kar Kar Ke Sab Thak Jaate Ho,..Bacchon Ke Saath Rehkar Sab Thakan Mit Jaati Hain!

(A Voice Diverted Them.)

Voice: Inspector Shanaya Reporting On Duty Sir!

Daya: Welcome Shanaya!

(All Welcomed Her. Arjun N Ranveer Hugged Her.)

Ranveer: Shanu Maasi...Aap Itne Din Kaha Thi? Maine Aapko Bohot Miss Kiya!

Shanu: (Picking Him In Her Arms) Are Mera Baccha...Maine Bhi Tumhe Bohot Miss Kiya...Chalo Ab Jaldi Shanu Maasi Ko Kissi Dedo!

(He Kissed Her On Her Cheeks N She Too Kissed Him.)

Arjun: Shanu Di...Aap Na Hume Kabhi Pyaar Nai Karte!

Shreya: Bas Ranveer Se Kate Hain..

(Both Made Faces. Shanu Kept Ranveer Down N Then Went Near Them N Kissed Them On Their Cheeks.)

Shanu: Aise Kaise Bhul Jaati Tum Dono Ko...Main Tumhare Liye Kuch Laya Hain...

(She Gave Chocolates To The 3 Kids.)

Ranveer: Wow! Muzhe Yeh Chocolates Bohot Pasand Hain!

Arjun N Shreya: Thank U Diii!

Purvi: Zyada Pyaar Mat Karo...Yeh Ranveer Toh Bohot Shaitan Hota Jaa Ja Raha Hain!

Rajat: Are Queen Tum Bhi Na!

Purvi: Kya Tum Bhi Na? Pucho Apne Prince Se...Kal Isne Apne Teacher Se Kya Kaha?

Rajat: (Sits Infront Of Ranveer On Knees) Kya Kaha Aapne Prince?

Ranveer: King Lajat, Muzhe Na Meri Teachel Ne Bohot Homewolk De Diya Tha...Toh Muzhse Pula Nai Hua...Wo Muzhe Na Punishmet Dene Wali Thi...Toh Maine Unse Kaha Agal Aapne Muzhe Mala Toh Mele Papa Jo Cid Officel Hain Wo Aapko Jail Mein Daal Denge...(Childish Tone)

(Alllaughed Including Rajat. Ranver Made Faces.)

Rajat: Good Boy! (Ranveer Smiles Widely.)

Purvi:Rajat Aap Na...

Shanu: (Cuts Her) Are Dii...Baccha Hain Shaitani Toh Karega Hi...

Acp: Bilkul Sahi Keh Rahi Ho...

(Then A Case Gets Reported N All Get Busy In It...At Night All Dozes Of To Their Respective House.)

At Sachin's House:-

(Rain Was Falling N He Was Standing In The Balcony Of His Hosue Remembering Someone.)

Flashback:-

(A Boy N A Girl Are Arguing In The Bureau.)

Boy: Yeh Nai Ho Sakta Kajal..

Kajal: Par Sachin Yeh Hogaya Hain...Maine Apni Aanhon Se Dekha Hain Use Ek Aadmi Ka Khoon Karte Hue!

Sachin: Par Kajal Hume Laash Toh Nai Mili Na..

Kajal: Ho Sakta Hain Ki Wo Laasha Apne Saath Le Gayi Ho..

(Daya, Abhi, Vivek, Tasha N Freddy Enters.)

Daya: Kya Hua Tum Dono Lad Kyu Rahe Ho?

Kajal: Yeh Aap Sachin Se Hi Puchiye!(Folds Her Hands)

Tasha: Kya Hu Bhaiyya? Aap Dono Ki Shaadi Tay Hui Hain Aur Aap Aise Zhagad Rahe Ho?

Sachin: Yeh Kajal Keh Rahi Hain Ki Neha...I Mean Saloni Ne Khoon Kiya Hain...

All: (Except Achin N Kajal)Kya?

Abhi: Yeh Kaise Ho Sakta Hain..

Sachin: Main Bhi Kabse Yahi Samzha Raha Hu Ise...

Freddy: Tumhara Vehem Hoga Kajal...

Tasha: Nai Sir...Ek Cid Officer Ki Aankhen Kabhi Dhokha Nai Khaa Sakti...

Vivek: Ho Sakta Hain Na Ki Wo Sachmein Ek Criminal Ho...

Daya: Tumne Laash Dekhi?

Sachin: Hum Waha Jaake Investigation Karke Aaye The...Maga Waha Koi Saboot Nai Mila...

Kajal: Par...

Sachin: (Raising Anger) Bas Kajal Bas...Bohot Hogaya...Maanlo Na Mere Dil Mein Abhi Bhi Uske Liye Jo Pyaar Hain Wo Tum Digist Nai Kar Sakti...

(All Were Hell Shocked N Kajal Became Teary.)

Vivek: (In Anger Too) Sir...Meri Behen Se Tamiz Se Baat Kijiye!

Sachin: Sach Humesha Kadwa Hota Hain Vivek...(Angrily)Kajal Ko Bhi Yeh Sach Kadwa Lag Raha Hain...Mere Dil Se Neha Puri Tarah Utarni Chahiye Yehi Chahti Ho Na Tum...

Kajal: (In Anger Wid Tears) Bas Yahi Dikhaana Reh Gaya Tha Sachin...Main Yeh Shaadi Nai Karungi...

(She Cries Badly While All Were Shocked Again.)

Sachin: Yeh Rone Ka Naatak Na Kisi Aur Ke Saamne Karo...Mere Saamne Nai...Aur Muzhe Bhi Shauk Nai Hain Tumse Shaadi Karne Ka...

Tasha: Bhaiyya Bas Kijiye...(In Anger Too)

Daya: Sachin Yeh Kuch Zyada Ho Raha Hain...

Abhi: Itni Si Baat Ke Liye Tum Apni Shaadi Tod Rahe Ho?

(Kajal Left From There N Never Returned. She Left The City Too. Later Nobody Saw Her N Had No Contact Wid Her.)

Flashback Ends:-

(He Felt Alone Without Her Now.)

Sachin: (Crying) Kajal Plez Vapas Aajao...Muzhe Tumhare Bina Yeh Zindagi Adhuri Lagti Hain...Tab Maine Tumse Pyaar Nai Kiya Kajal..Wo Toh Tasha Ke Liye Main Tumse Shaadi Karne Ke Liye Raazi Hogaya...Par Ab Muzhe Samazh Aaya Ki Tumhare Bina Main Kuch Nai Hu Kajal...I Love U Kajal...Plez Mere Paas Aajao!

He Sings-

_**Itni yaadein teri**_  
_**Par tu mere paas hee nahi**_  
_**Itni baatein hain**_  
_**Par karne ko tu saath nahi**_

_**Ho.. itni yaadein teri**_  
_**Par tu mere paas hee nahi**_  
_**Itni baatein hain**_  
_**Par karne ko tu saath nahi**_

_**Ab toh aaja saajnaa**_  
_**Mitaa de ye dooriyan**_  
_**Reh nahin main paaunga**_  
_**Ik pal yun judaa**_

_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Saanu ik pal chain na aave**_  
_**Saanu ik pal chain na aave**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Sadda kaleya jee nhi laggna**_  
_**Sadda kaleya jee nhi laggna**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Har saans mein teri kami khhal rahi hai**_  
_**Lamhon ki tanhaai tadpa rahi hai**_  
_**Ho.. har saans mein teri kami khhal rahi hai**_  
_**Lamhon ki tanhaai tadpa rahi hai**_

_**Raaton mein maayusi chha gayi**_  
_**Zindagi adhoori lagne lagi**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Saanu ik pal chain na aave**_  
_**Saanu ik pal chain na aave**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Sadda kaleya jee nhi laggna**_  
_**Sadda kaleya jee nhi laggna**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_  
_**Sajna tere bina**_

_**Tere jeha pyaar mainu nahio labhna**_  
_**Tere bina soona laage saara jahaan**_  
_**Tere baaju dil mera nahio lagna**_  
_**Mainu na pataa tenu hor ki dasaa (x2)**_

_**Mainu ni pata tenu hor ki dasaa..  
**_

In Hydrabad:-

(A Girl Is Sitting In Her Balcony Watchin The Rain. She Had A Diary N Apen Wid Her. She Started Writing Down In The Diary What She Felt.)

She Wrote-

_Dear Life,_

_Yeh Pyaar Bohot Bhayanak Cheez Hoti Hain...Kabhi Khushiyaan Deti Hain Toh Kabhi Dard. Jab Pyaar Hua Toh Socha Ki Zindagi Kitni Khubsoorat Hain. Par Jab Usi Pyaar Ne Dhokha Diya Toh Samzhi Zindagi Nark Ban Jaati Hain...Pyaar Ke Bina Jeena Kitna Dardnaak Hota Hain..._

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

_**Unnpe Bharosa Kyun Tune Kiya**_

She Further Wrote-_Wo Khusiyaan Wo Muskaan Wo Pyaa Ab Muzhe Kabhi Nai Milega..._

_**Sab Jhoothe Jhoothe Waade Thhe Unke**_

_**Chal Peechhe Peechhe Aaya Tu Jinke**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Piya Aaye Na Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

Further She Wrote-_Aaj Bhi Intezaar Kar Rahi Hu Apne Pyaar Ka...Laga Ki Wo Ayega Apni Galti Sudharne Aur Muzhe Doli Mein Bithake Le Jayega Apne Saath/..._(Cries)

_**Ab Sabhi Unn Khwaabon Ki Tu Dagar Chhod De**_

_**Ab Sabhi Unn Khwaabon Ko Tu Khud Hi Tod De**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Piya Aaye Na Woh.. Piya Aaye Na**_

Then She Wrote-_Par Aaj 2 Saal Hogaye...Meri Intexzaar Ki Ghadiyaan Ab Khatam Ho Gayi Hain...Ab Aur Nai Ruk Sakti Hain...Uska Waada Jhootha Tha...Uska Pyaar Bhi Jhootha Tha..._

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

(Tears Fell On The Diary N The Ink Got Spread.)

_**Har Khata Ki Hoti Hai Koi Na Koi Sazaa**_

_**Gham Likhe Ho Kismat Mein To Ban Hi Jaati Wajah**_

_**Ab Sabhi Gham Ashqon Mein Simat Se Gaye**_

_**Ab Sabhi Aansu Palkon Se Lipat Se Gaye**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Woh.. Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Piya Aaye Na Woh... Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Sach Laga Tha Jo Bewajah**_

_**Humko Woh Bharam Ho Gaya Hai**_

_**Bhor Aane Thhe Jis Fasaane Mein**_

_**Woh Khatam Ho Gaya**_

_**Bhoole Hum Bhoole Woh**_

_**Kaise Sabse Kahein Baat Yeh**_

_**Ab Chalo Hum Dheere Dheere Bihal Se Gaye**_

_**Ab Chalo Hum Jaise Bhi Ho Sambhal Se Gaye**_

_**Woh Piya Aaye Na**_

_**Woh.. Piya Aaye Na (Woh Piya Aaye Na)**_

_**Piya Aaye Na...**_

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

_**Teri Khata Hai Mere Jiya**_

_**Unnpe Bharosa Kyun Tune Kiya**_

Then She Wrote-_Ab Aur Nai Sahungi Main Uske Muzhe Chod Jaane Ja Gum...Apni Zindagi Kisi Ke Liye Rukne Nai Dungi...Khud Ko Sanwaar Ke Aage Badhungi..._

_Kajal Zaveri_

sad tha na? muzhe bhi accha nai laga likhte waqt...but jaldi main sajalko ek karungi...next chapter ek suspense rahega...so bye till then n take care

love u all

Kavin Sajal lover aka shruti


	3. Chapter 3

.chapter 3: shock! shock!

(a few days later at night. a guy is sitting on the seashore crying.)

guy: tumne bilkul accha nai kiya...pehli baar zindagi mein pyaar hua tha...wo pyaar..wo khubsoorat pal pehli baar jiye the...par tumne wo pal muzhse cheen liye...(cries) phir bhi...main aaraha hu tumhare paas...abhi isi waqt...

(he starts walking towards the sea. big tides wre struking on him. he was jst kept walking as he has no life left in him. bt a hand pulled him n took him back.)

girl: wo tumhe chodke gayi toh tum uske paas kyu jaa rahe ho?

guy: yeh tum kya keh rahi ho...

girl: wo pyaar nai karti thi tumse isiliye toh chali gayi na...

guy: wo chahti thi muzhe aur main bhi...

girl: kaise hua yeh sab?

guy: accident...drink n drive..

girl: uske galtiki saza use mil gayi...

guy: matlab?

girl: matlab yeh...ki wo itni bhi buddhu nai hogi ki use yeh maloom na ho ki drink karke drive karne se maut bhi ho sakti hain...

guy: hmm..

girl: vaise pee kyu rakhi thi usne...

guy: party mein gayi thi th doston ke saath thoda alchohol pee liya usne...bohot modern thi wo...

girl: modern itni bhi nai hona chahiye ki apni jaan hi chali jaye...aur alchohol pina modern hone yeh ek sikke ke do sides hain..inka ek dusre se koi taalukh nai hota...hey Bhagwan! ladkiyaan is hadd tak bhi badh sakti hain? yeh mumbai pata nai aur kya kya dikhane wala hain muzhe...

guy: tum mumbai ki nai ho?

girl: nai...chote se gaon ki hu...humara ambavli gaon...bohot khubsoorat hain...4 bade pahadon ke beech basa hain humara ambavli gaon...hariyali aur tarah tarah ke rangon ke phoolon kitoh ki hadd hi nai...neela aasman, safed zharne, pyaare panchi aur jaanwar...maano swarg dharti pe aagaya ho...(smiles)

guy: oh! hello! ...

girl: oh! sorry...(holding his hand) dekho yeh zindagi bohot khubsoorat hain...yu kisike liye ise kho mat dena...pyaar phirse mil bhi sakta hain magar zindagi nai...samzhe...aur yeh kya?

guy: (confused) kya?

girl: humesha hanse-hasaane wale, muskurane aur comedy karnewale tum rote bhi ho yeh muzhe aaj pata chala...

(both laughs. he looks deep in her eyes n somewhere finds comfort wid her. he stares at her dimply smiles n glittery eyes n becomes crazy. she had teached him how to live, how to smiles n how to share. later both left. from that day the guy jst thinks abt the girl n the girl too thinks abt the guy...as if both had fallen in love wid each other.)

a few days later :-

(a case was reported so all rushed to the crime scene.)

crime scene:-

(sachin n others were hell shocked to see the house.)

sachin: yeh toh...

daya: haan sachin...

vivek: sir yeh saloni i mean neha ka ghar hain?

abhi: haan vivek...andar chalke dekhte hain...

(all stepped in n found a man's body lying there.)

sachin: sir yeh karan hain...neha ka pati..

daya: hmm...chaku maarke khoon kiya hain...

abhi: ishita, vivek, freddy, tasha...aaspass dekho kuch milta hain. kya...

(they started searching. ishita found a diary in which neha had written her monthly rutine.)

ishita: (reads it.)yeh kya...neha aaj hydrabaad jane wali thi...sir...(loudly)

abhi: haan ishita...

ishita: sir yeh neha ki diary...ismein likha hain ki neha aaj hydrabaad jane wali thi...

vivek: (comes there)yahi nahi ishita..balki neha kayi baar hydrabad gayim hain...yeh rahe tickets...(gives it to abhi)

daya: tasha...body fl bhej do... aur ghar ke saare fingerprints uthalo...

tasha: yes sir...

(later all went to fl.)

in forensic lab:-

abhi: salunkhe sir kya pata chal?

salunkhe: kya baat hain bhai aaj kaam kemood mein lagte ho?

abhi: salunkhe sahab wo..

sachin: (cuts him) sir plez...serious maamla hain...

salunkhe: ok..boss khoon toh iska chaku maarke hi kiya hain...

abhi: dr sahab yeh hume bhi pata hain...koi nai baat batiye...

salunkhe: nayi baat batao bhai isko tarika...

tarika: abhijeet...chaku par se finger prints mile hain...

abhi: kiske hain...

tarika: (showing her pc's screen)iske...

(all were hell shocked to see the pic.)

sachin: neha...

tarika: neha nai...puraani criminal karishma...

all: karishma?

tarika: haan karishma...

vivek: matlab yeh naam badalkar reh rahi thi...

daya: haan...

vivek: (looking angrily at sachin bt wid teary voice) matlab kajal sahi keh rahi thi...

(all looked at sachin)

tasha: bhaiyya...kaash us waqt aap kajal ki baat maan lete...

vivek: (tears in his eyes) aaj meri behen jo seh rahi hain wo sirf aap ki wajah se hain...pata nai kaha hain wo...pata nai wo zinda bhi hain ya nai...(cries)

(sachin's eyes too became moist.)

vivek: bas ab aur nahi...ab aur nai ruunga main yaha...

tasha: main bhi aati hu tumhare saath vivek..(teary voice)

sachin: tashu tum bhi...(almost cryful voice)

tasha: bhaiyya, aaj main rukungi...muzhe toh tab hi jaana chahiye tha jab kajal hume chodke gayi thi...(cries) aaj aapki wajahse vivek se uski behen door hain..muzhse meri bst frined door hain...chalo vivek...(both left)

(sachin too leaves crying. after sometime vivasha came in bureau.)

at bureau:-

vivek: sir..yeh mera aur tashu ka istifa...(handels envolope to him)

acp: yeh kya kar rahe ho tum...

tasha: sir ab hum aur yaha nai ruk sakte...kajal ke saath nainsaafi hui hain...wo jispe sabse zyada vishwas karti thi usine uska vishwas tod diya...

vivek: im sorry sir par hum jaa rahe hain...

freddy: (cries) vivek, tasha...plez mat jao...

vivek: (hugs him)nai sir...jaha meri behen ko sirf dard mila hain main waha nai ruk sakta...(seperates) chalo tashu...

purvi: magar tum dono jaa kaha rahe ho?

tasha: hydrabad meri mummy ke paas...

(both leave wid heavy heart.)

at sachin's house:-

sachin: (to kajal's pic crying) i m sorry kajal muzhse bohot badi bhul hogayi...Hey Bhagwan yeh kya hogaya...muzhe sharam aarahi hain khud pe...itnisi baat ke liye maine mera saccha pyaar khodiya...kajal, main tumse maafi mangna chahti hu...mere kiye pe pachtava hain muzhe...kajal ho sake toh muzhe maaf kadena...par main tumhare saath phirse apni zindagi naye se banaana chahta hu...(he sings-)

_**Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**_

_**Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**_

_**Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**_

_**Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**_

_**Sirf saanse hi to baaki hain**_

_**Jab teri yaad aati hai**_

_**Yaad me teri, saath ye bhi chhod jaati hai**_

_**Ghalti to sabse hoti hai**_

_**Galti mujhse bhi ho gayi**_

_**Ab maaf bhi karde mujhe**_

_**Kyu door itna ho gayi**_

_**Ek ghalti ke liye**_

_**Kyu saath chhod tu**_

_**Kyu munh mod gayi tu**_

_**Kyu be-nishaan sa**_

_**Nishaan chhod gayi tu**_

_**Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**_

_**Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**_

_**Jaan maanta hoon...**_

_**Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**_

_**Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**_

_**Shaan manta hoon...**_

_**(he drinks alchohol in a gulp)**_

_**Socha kuch pee kar tujhe bhula dunga**_

_**Par pee kar bhi yaad aayi tu**_

_**Itni si baat par chhod gayi**_

_**Jaana hi tha to aayi kyun**_

_**Jeena mera aasaan kar**_

_**Tu milke ye ehsaan kar**_

_**Yaad teri sataati hai**_

_**Ab aaja baat maan kar**_

_**Jab jab tu chali jaati hai**_

_**Aisi nami chha jati hai**_

_**Jaise gir prde ho baadal mujh par**_

_**Ek aanch dil pe aa jati hai**_

_**(he tries to sleepon his bed bt sees her face in his dreams n further sings)**_

_**Jab aankhen band hoti hain**_

_**Bas tu sath hoti hai**_

_**Teri yaadon ke takiye pe**_

_**Bas raat meri soti hai**_

_**Tu kyu door hai yun mujhse**_

_**Tujhe chahta hu poore dil se**_

_**Sun le meri aarzoo**_

_**Tu hi meri jaan hai**_

_**Tu hi mera jahaan hai**_

_**Tu hi hai sab kuch mera**_

_**Adhoora tere bin dil ye mera**_

_**Tu kyu samajhti nahi**_

_**Ye dil hai sirf tera**_

_**Haan ho gayi galti mujhse main jaanta hoon**_

_**Par ab bhi tujhe main apni jaan maanta hoon**_

_**Jaan maanta hoon...**_

_**Ek aakhiri mauka de mujhe**_

_**Aaj bhi main tujhe apni shaan maanta hoon**_

_**Shaan manta hoon...**_

_**(he sleeps wid her pic near his heart.)**_

* * *

yeh chapter bohot emotional tha na frnds?

plez review n thanks for reviewing on my privious chapters...

bye take care

love u all

kavin sajal lover aka shruti


	4. Chapter 4

_**thanx for such wonderful reviews**_

_**thnx pranali, shweta04, RK, rajvigirl, crazyforpurvi, AreejSachinLover, JannatFairy, Anubhab Mondal, KAVINSANJANA, samina, , saney, parizaat,khan509, rajvi21, mithi, ShahKhanam, Hiraali,Priti Dushyant Lover n all the guests!**_

_**Chapter 4: Again A Shock?**_

At Rajvi's House:-

(Kavin Was Deep In His Thoughts When Purvi Came There.)

Purvi: Kya Hua Kavin? (He Doesnt Listens) (To Herself) Are Yeh Dewarjiko Kya Hua? Kavin...(Loudly)

Kavin: (Coming To His Sense) Haan Bhabhi?

Purvi: Kaha Khoye Hain Dewarjji? (Winks At Kv In Funny Tone)

Kavin:Kahi Nai...

Purvi: Haan Haan...Main Kaha Tumhari Best Frienf Hu Na..Thk Hain..(She Starts Walking)

Kavin: Nai Bhabhi...Wo Shanaya...(She Stops)

Purvi: (Evil Smiles)Oh! Shanaya! To Aap Meri Behen Ke Baremein Soch Rahe The?

Kavin: (Blushing) Vaisa Kuch Nai Hain Bhabhi...

Puvi: Toh Sharma Kyu Rahe Ho?

Kavin: Bhabhi Us Din Muzhe Shanaya Ne Samzhaya Ki Main Zyada Waqt Ruhi Ke Baremein Na Sochu..

Purvi: Kab?

Kavin: Main Suicide Karne Gaya Tha Tab...(Lowers His Head)

Purvi: (Shocked) Pagal Hoagye Ho Tum?

Kavin: (Holding Her Hands) Bhabhi,Pa Usne Muzhe Roka Aur Samzhaya Ki Zindagi Ek Baar Hi Milti Hain...Aur Wo Zindagi Hume Jeeni Chahiye...Aur Tabse Main...

Purvi: (Cuts Him) Aur Tabse Tum Mere Behen Ke Baremein Sochte Rehte Ho?

Kavin: (Blushes) Hmm...

Purvi: Matlab Tumhe Meri Behen Se Pyaar Hogaya Hain...

Kavin: Shayad...(Silently)

Purvi: Toh Jaldi Apne Pyaar Ka Izhaar Kardo...

(The Door Bell Rings N Purvi Opens The Door To Find A Postman. He Gives Her A Letter N She Closes The Door.)

Kavin: Kiska Khat Hain Bhabhi?

Purvi: Hq Se Hain...(She Reads It)

Kavin: Kya Likha Hain Bhabhi?

Purvi: Muzhe Kal Subah Police Ke Saath Mission Pe Jaana Hain...Ek Secret Case Solve Krne Jaana Hain...Info Muzhe Kal Subah Police Dene Wale Hain...

Rajat: (Enters) Kya?

(Again The Bell Rings N Rajat Opens It.)

Acp: (Enters) Purvi Tumhe Letter Mila?

Purvi: Haan Papa Par...

Acp: Purvi Hq Se Order Hain Beta...

(Purvi's Cell Rings N She Picks It Up.)

Purvi: Haan Tarika Bolo...

Tarika: Purvi Ek Good News Hain...

Purvi: Kya?

Tarika: Daya Baap Banne Wala Hain...

Purvi: (Happily Surprised) U Mean Shreya...She Is...Omg!

Tarika: Tum Sabko Bata Do Hum Waha Aa Rahe Hain..

Purvi: Ok...(Hangs Up The Call) Papa...Rajat...Kavin...Shreya Maa Banne Wali Hain..

Acp: Are Wah! (All Were Very Happy.)

(Dareya N Abhirika Enters)

Purvi: (Hugs Shreya) Congradulations! Shree...

Shreya: Thnx Yaar...

(All Congradulates The Couple)

Daya: Sir Mithayi...(Disrtibutes Widin All)

Daya: (To Rajat) Rajat Yeh Lo...(Bt Rajat Is In His Own Thoughts)Rajat...(Loudly)

Rajat: Haan Sir...

Daya: Kaha Khogaye Yaar?

Rajat: Kahi Nai...

Daya: Kya Baat Hain Rajat Bolo...

Acp: Daya Wo...Purvi Mission Pe Ja Rahi Hain...

Dareya N Abhirika: Kya? (Shocked)

(Ranveer, Shreya N Arjun Enters)

Rv: Queen Pulvi Yeh Mission Kya Hota Hain?

Rajat: Beta Mission Matlab...Task..Queen Ko Ek Task Mila Hain Jo Use Hum Sabse Door Rehke Complete Karna Hain...

Ranveer: Dool Rehke Kyu?

Rajat: Wo Ek Rule Hain…

Ranveer : Toh Phil Queen Kab Ayegi Wapas…

Rajat: Jaldi Hi Beta…Jaise Hi Unka Task Pura Hojayega…Wo Aajayengi…(Smiles)Chalo Ab Tum Teeno Khelne Jao…

(The Trio Rushed For Playing. Purvi Too Goes In Her Room Followed By Tarika To Help Her In Packing.)

At Night At Shanaya's House:-

Shanu: (Holding Kavin's Pic) Muzhe Nai Pata Tha Ki Tumhare Dil Mein Dard Bhi Hain …Dekhna Tumhari Yeh New Friend Tumhara Dard Kaise Mita Ti Hain…

Girl: (Enters Wd A Guy) New Friend Nai Girlfriend!

Shanu: Ishi, Dushu…Yeh Tum Kya Kehrahi Hi Ishi?

Dushu: Sahi Toh Keh Rahi Hain Wo…

Ishi: I Know Tum Humesha Kavin Ke Baaremein Hi Sochti Ho Na?

Dushu: Jabse Ruhi Use Chodke Gayi Hain Tabse Aur Zyada…

Shanu: Shayad Tum Dono Sahi Keh Rahe Ho…I Think I Love Him..(Blushes)

Ishi: Shanu Zyada Der Mat Karna Dil Ka Maamla Hain…

(They Did Some Chitchat N Then Left Home N Slept. When Acp Came He Saw Shanu Was Sleeping So He Didn't Tell Her Abt Purvi's Mission. Next Day Shanu Went To Meet Purvi.)

At Rajvi's House:-

(Shanu Was Shouting N Running Inside "Dii…" Bt She Struk To A Boy.)

Boy: Oye …Dekhke Nai Chal Sakti Kya!

Shanu: Tum Dekhke Chala Karo Mr. Khanna…

Kavin: Oye Hoye..Ulta Chor Kotwal Ko Daante…

(She Makes Faces N Goes Inside. She Finds Purvi In Kitchen N Hugs Her.)

Purvi: Shanu Tu Yaha Kaise?

Shanu: Kyu Nai Aa Sakti Kya? Aur Yeh Packing Kaisi?

Purvi: Main Mission Pe Jaa Rahi Hu…

Shanu: Mission? Kyu? Aur Kab?

Purvi: Kyu Kya Kyu? Thodi Der Baad Jaungi…

Shanu: Par Dida…

Purvi: Koi Par War Nai…Chal Hat Bohot Kaam Hai Muzhe…

(She Goes Away. Sometime Later The Police Men N Some Lady Cops Came. All Were There For Bidding Bye To Purvi.)

Acp: Apna Khayal Rakhna Beta…

Purvi: Aap Bhi..Khayal Rakhiye Apna…(She Touches His Feet)

Acp: Safal Hoke Aana..

Purvi: Tarika Shre Ka Khayal Rakhna…

Shreya N Tarika: All The Best…(The Trio Hugs)

Purvi: Shanu…(Hugs N Tears Fell Off Her Eyes) Papa…Ranveer Aur Rajat Ka Khayal Rakhna…Aur Mere Kavin Ka Bhi…

Shanu: Haan Dida..App Bhi Apna Rakhiye…

Kavin: All The Best Bhabhi Main Aapko Bohot Miss Karunga…

Rajat: Main Kya Chota Baccha Hu Purvi…Jo Tum Use Mera Khayal Rakhne Ko Keh Rahi Ho…

Purvi: Aap Aur Apke Prince Ek Jaise Hi Ho..Har Cheez Aapko Haath Mein Chahiye Hoti Hain…Khudse Toh Kuch Karte Nai Ho Aap…

Rajat: Are Tum Har Baat Pe Muzhpe Hi Kyu Akadti Ho Yaar…Agar Mere Kaam Tumhe Nai Karne Toh Mat Karo…Main Khud Kar Liye Karunga…

Purvi: Accha Ji…Main Kya Aapki Naukar Lagti Hu…

(Rajat Smiles At Her Wid Teary Eyes Thn Both Hug Each Other. Then She Leaves)

* * *

_**Soo Sorry For Late Update...Mere Tutions Mein Regular Tests The Toh Post Nai Kar Payi…Ab Net Thik Hogaya Hain…Bt Phir Bhi Bohot Submission Hone Ke Kaaran Main Late Post Karungi Stories…Purvi Ko Maine Mission Pe Bheja…Ab Next Chapter Mein Aapko Aur Ek Shock Lagega…Bt Muzhe Is Chapter 20 Reviews Chahiye…Then I Will Post Next Chapter!**_

_**Bye Till Then N Take Care**_

_**Love U All**_

_**Kavin Sajal Lover Aka Shruti…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guest NL: tumhare sawal ka jawaab tumhe is chapter mein pata chal jayega! thnx for u r review!**_

_**pari: plez dont force me dear again n again to writte on them...i cant write on them...really sorry!**_

_**Harman, kshayaartist, Rajvigirl, Guest, Guest, saney, JannatFairy, km-fan, AreejSachinLover, KAVINSANJANA, Anubhab Kavin Fan, mithi thnx for u r reviews guys! aap logon ki wajahse hi muzhe story likhne mein intrest aata hain! tysm guys! **_

_**sorry for the late update...main bohot busy thi...bt here is the nxt chapter guys happy reading!**_

_**chapter 5: shock!**_

a few days later at bureau:-

(all were watching a news channel. the reporter was reporting news of terrorist attacks. after listening to the next news the environment of bureau changed. everyone's eyes became moist. acp was unable to speak something. shanaya unknowingly hugged kavin n started crying badly. n rajat...he was frozen on his place. he could not believe on his eyes n ears. what he just saw n listened to? was it true? sachin patted his back in concern bt he collapsed on the floor. he was in a shock. he could not say anything just tears were oozing outof his eyes. dushyant held him by his shoulders picked him Up.)

shanaya: papa...(cries) purvi dii...

acp: haan shanu beta...(cries) humari purvi ab nai rahi!

{kitne shcoks de rahi hu na main aapko! sry purvi fans!}

shanaya: yeh nai hosakta papa...(she burst out crying) yeh nai hosakta!

kavin: (holding shanaya by her shoulders) shanu sambhalo plezz!

sachin: kavin rajat ko ghar leke jao...use sadma laga hain...(teary voice)

dushyant: haan aur shanu ko bhi leke jao!

kavin: thik hain...(to shanaya) shanu chalo...(to rajat) chaliye bhaiyya! (teary voice)

(they left.)

(rajat was totally broken. his love, his wife, his purvi was no more in this world? it was almost impossible for him to digest this truth. she had left him alone. he could not think living without his purvi. he loved her more than his life. he thought that now there was no reason of his living. he took out a blade n was just trying to cut his wrist's nerve bt kavin stopped him.)

kavin: bhaiyya...yeh ya kar rahe hain aap?

rajat: muzhe mat rok kavin...(cries) main nai jeena chahta!

kavin: bhaiyya aap ranveer ke baaremein toh sochiye! wo pehle hi apni maa ko kho chuka hain...aur ab aap bhi...(after a pause) bhaiyya kam se kam ranveer ke liye toh sambhliye! jab use yeh baat pata chalegi toh kya guzregi uske masoom dilpe...anaath hone ka dukh muzhse puchiye bhaiyya!

rajat: aisa mat bol kavin...

(he hugged him n cried a lot. then kavin went away. bt rajat was in his own world.)

_**Ranjhan dhoondhan main chaleya**_

_**Ranjhan mileya naa ye...**_

_**Jigraan vichon agan laga ke Rabba**_

_**Laqeeran vich likh di judaai**_

_**(he rememberd their confession n their dates.)**_

_**Kho gaya, gum ho gaya**_

_**Waqt se churaya tha jo**_

_**Apna banaya tha..**_

_**Ho tera, woh mera**_

_**Saath nibhaaya tha jo**_

_**Apna banaya tha..**_

_**(he remembered the day when they got married.)**_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni**_

_**Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni (x2)**_

_**Aisa bhi kya milna, saath hoke tanha**_

_**Aisi kyun sazaa humne hai paayi, Ranjhana ve**_

_**Phir se mujhe jeena, tujhpe hai marna**_

_**Phir se dil ne di hai ye duhaai, Saajnaa ve**_

_**Laqeeron pe likh di kyun judaai..**_

_**(he never forgot the day when ranveer was born with happiness everywhere!)**_

_**Gair sa hua khud se bhi, na koi mera**_

_**Dard se karle chal yaari, dil ye keh raha**_

_**Kholun jo baahein, bas gham ye simat rahe hain**_

_**Aankhon ke aage lamhe ye kyun ghat rahe hain**_

_**Jaane kaise koi sehta Judaaiyaan.**_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Chadariya jheeni re jheeni**_

_**Aankhein bheeni ye bheeni ye bheeni**_

_**Yaadein jheeni re jheeni re jheeni (x2)**_

_**(he smiled at these memories wid teary eyes.)**_

_**Ranjhan dhoondhan main chaleya**_

_**Ranjhan mileya naa ye...**_

_**Jigraan vichon agan laga ke Rabba**_

_**Lakeeran vich likh di judaai**_

in hydrabad:-

(in a shop, a boy n a girl r looking for lehengas. another girl came for buying lehengas. both the girls liked on lehenga n together they took it.)

both: muzhe yeh pasand hain...

(both looked at each other also the boy looked at them n the trio was too much shocked.)

boy: kaisi ho kajal? (happily)

girl 2: kajal? kaun kajal?main ritika hoon!

boy: kajal plez maana ki main tumhara muh bola bhai hu maga tumhe pehechanne mein koi galti nai kar sakta!

ritika: dekhiye aap kaun hain main nai jaanti...

girl: kajal aise kya kar rahi ho? yeh tumhara bhai hain aur main teri best friend!

ritika: main tum dono ko nai jaanti...(turns to the shodkeeper) muzhe apne shaadi ke liye designer lehengas dikhaiye!

sk: sure maam...

(he started showing her lehengas.)

girl: tum shaadi kar rahe ho?

ritika: haan aur aapse matlab?

girl: phir sachin bhaiyya ka kya hoga kajal?

ritika: kaun sachin?plez main nahi aapko jaanti hu aur naahi kisi sachin ko!

boy: saloni crimainal hain yeh prove hogaya hain...sachin sir ko apne galti ka ehsaas hogaya...

kajal: (giving two lehengs to sk) yeh dono lehengas pack kardo...

(she took her lehengas n left.)

boy: kal um dono court marriage kar rahe hain...agar muzhe mere behen ka aashirwad mil jaye toh accha hoga!

(she left.)

next day at the court:-

lawyer: (to the girl n the boy) aap dono ki taraf sign kaun karne wala hain?

girl: meri taraf se meri saheli hain...

lawyer: (to the boy) aur aapki taraf se?

girl 2: ji main hu inki taraf se...

(the boy n the gril were froze for a minute.)

lawyer: aap kaun?

girl 2: main kajal..kajal zaveri...ladke ki behen!

lawyer: yaha sign kijiye...(pointing to the register)..aur aap bhi...(to girl's friend)

(both signed there on the register.)

lawyer: (to the couple) aap bhi sign kijiye!

(bt they didnt listen)

kajal: vivek tasha sign karo jaldi...

(they came out of their trance. tears came in their eyes n the trio hugged each other.)

kajal: hey rona mat plez aaj tumhari shaadi hain! jaldi sign karo!

(both signed n wore the warmala in each other's neck then left to their home.)

at vivasha house:-

(the trio was having a talk.)

vivek: kajal tum shaadi kar rahi ho?

kajal: hmm...

tasha: magar kisse?

kajal: acp vijay sir ka beta sharman parekh se...

vivek: tumne apna naam ritika kyu bola?

kajal: apne beeti hui zindagi ki koi bhi baat main apne paas nai rakhna chahti...yaha tak ki apna naam bhi nai kyuki mera naam kabhi kisiko bohot pasand hua karta tha jo ab sirf nafrat karta hain mere naam se.

* * *

_**so kaisa laga aapko? review dena mat bulna...next update: khamoshiyaan! n plez vote my poll on my profile!**_

_**love u all bye n take care**_

_**yours shruti!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heya guys! Back wid this story. Reposting the 6_****_th_****_ chapter! Hope u will welcome it wid good response!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Kaisi Hain Yeh Doori?_**

**In Bureau The Same Day:-**

Divya: Sir Ye Neha I Mean Saloni Kal Hydrabad Chali Gayi…

Acp: Haan Magar Wo Ruki Kaha Hogi?

Ishita: Sir Wo Kisi Hotel Ya Lodge Mein Ruki Hogi…

Acp: Ho Sakta Uska Koi Ghar Ya Farmhouse Ho Waha?

Ishita: Sir Hume Uski Diary Mili Thi Shayad Usmein Kuch Suraag Mil Jaye?

Acp: Check Karo Jara!

(Ishita N Divya Started Checking The Diary N They Got The Clue.)

Divya: Sir Yeh Number Hain Aur Iske Saamne Likha Hain Hotel Hydrabad…

{Sry Frnds Hotel Ka Naam Nai Suzha Toh Hotel Hydrabad Hi Bana Diya!}

Acp: Hotel Hydrabad…Is No. Pe Phone Lagake Dekho Saloni Waha Ruki Hain Ya Nai!

Divya: Yes Sir…Ishita Call Karo…

(Ishi Dialed The No N Talked On The Phone N Then Ended The Call.)

Ishita: Sir Receptionist Ne Bataya Ki Neha Naam Se Room No 11 Booked Hain Aur Wo Aaj Subah Hi Waha Aayi Hain…

Acp: Toh Chalo Hum Bhi Chalet Hain Hydrabad Ghumne…Main Aaj Ke Hi Tickets Book Karvata Hu…

(All Cops Left To Hydrabad That Night N Then Reached Hydrabad In Morning.)

**On The Airport:-**

Abhi: Sir Hum Rukenge Kaha?

Acp: Mera Dost Hain Vijay Cid Hydrabad Ka Acp…Uske Farmhouse Mein…Chalo…

(From Taxi All Reached The Farmhouse Of Vijay.)

**At Farmhouse:-**

Acp: (Hugging Him) Kaise Ho Vijay?

Vijay: Are Ekdum Badhiyaan…Tum Toh Bilkul Nai Badle Yaar…

Acp: Accha…Yeh Hain Meri Team- Daya, Abhi, Sachin, Dushyant, Kavin, Rajat Mera Jamai, Freddy, Ishita, Nikhil, Pankaj, Divya, Salunkhe N Meri Beti Shanaya…Aur Mera Beta Arjun

Vijay: Aur Yeh Shanaya Ke Haath Mein Pyaara Baccha Kaun Hain?

Rajat: Sir Yeh Mera Beta Hain Ranveer…

Vijay: Oh! Purvi Aur Tumhara Beta… Aur Yeh Purvi Kaha Hain?

(All Got Scenty.)

Acp: Vijay Wo…Purvi Ab Nai Rahi..

Boy: (Entering) What? (All Looked At Him) Kab Aur Kaise?

Shanaya: Mission Pe…

Vijay: Bohot Bura Hua…Purvi Bohot Pyaari Bacchi Thi…Are Isse Mile Yeh Mera Beta Sharman…

Sharman: Hello…

(He Greeted All.)

Sharman: Are Shanaya Yeh Baccha Tumhara Hain? Tumne Shaadi Kab Ki?

Shanaya: Bhaiyya Yeh Rajat Jiju Ka Beta Hain…

Sharman: Pata Hain…How Sweet!

Vijay: Tum Log Thak Gaye Hoge Na Zara Araam Karo!

(All Went To Rooms For Rest. In Afternoon, Nijay, Acp, Salunkhe, Rajat, Kavin N Sharman Were Talking .)

Vijay: Kavin, Suna Hain Tera Promotion Hogaya Hain!

Kavin: Haan Unlce Ab Main Mere Bhaiyya Jaisa Senir Bangaya Hu…

Vijay: (Seeing Rajat Sad) Pradyuman, Muzhe Lagta Hain Rajat Ko Doosri Shaadi Karni Chahiye!

Rajat: What? Yeh Aap Kya Keh Rahe Hain?

Vijay: Dekho Beta, Ranveer Ko Abhi Pyaar Aur Mamta Ki Bohot Zaroorat Hain…

Rajat: Hum Sab Milke Denge Na Use Pyaar…

Acp: Vijay Sahi Keh Raha Hain…Ma Aka Pyaar Aur Mamta Hum Toh Nai De Payenge Na…

Rajat: Thk Hain Main Taiyyar Hu…Par Kaun Karega Muzhse Shaadi?

(Suddenly Ranveer Comes There Running N Ishita Following Him.)

Ishi: Ranveer, Chalo Jaldi Doodh Peelo…

Ranveer: Nai Main Sirf Shanu Maasi Ke Haath Se Hi Peeunga…

Rajat: Peelo Ranveer…

Ranveer: Nai Shanu Maasi Ko Bulao…Na

Shanaya: (Entering N Taking Ranveer In Her Arms) Ale Ale Ale …Rote Nai…Good Boy Aise Rote Hain Kya? Aur Yeh Kya Prince Ne Apna Milk Khatam Nai Kiya…(To Ishita)Ishi…Glass Do…

(She Takes Glss From Ishita N Ranveer Drinks Milk From Her Hands. Then She Leaves Wid Ranveer N Ishita.)

Acp: Rajat, Muzhe Lagta Hain Shanay Thik Rahegi…

Rajat: Kya? (Shocked)

(Kavin Too Was Shocked.)

Acp: Haan Rajat Dekha Na Tumne Ranveer Shanu Ke Saath Hi Rehta Hain…

Sharman: Uncle Sahi Keh Rahe Hain Rajat…Han Na Kavin?

Kavin: No Respons…

Sharman: Kavin…

Kavin: Haan…Haan Bhaiyya…

Rajat: Aap Shanaya Se Hi Puchiya Na!

(Acp Went To Shanaya's Room N Came After Some Time.)

Vijay: Kya Kaha Shanaya Ne?

Acp: Wo Taiyyar Hain…

(Kavin's Heart Broke Into Pieces.)

{Haayee Maine Mere Kavin Ka Dil Tod Diya :( :(:( }

Vijay: Ek Hafte Baad Sharman Aur Ritika Ki Shaadi Hain Tab Rajat Aur Shanaya Ki Bhi Karvate Hain…

Acp: Are Wah! Sharman Ki Bhi Shaadi Fix Hogayi…

Sharman: Haan Uncle…

(Shanaya N Kavin's Room Were At Two Different Corners. Both Were Standing In The Balcony Of Their Rooms Wid Tears N Their Eyes.)

**In Kavin's Room:**-

Dushu: Yaar Kv Tune Use Apne Dil Ki Baat Kyu Nai Batayi?

Kavin: Wo Waqt Nai Tha Yaar…Bhabhi Ke Jaane Se Kitni Bikhar Gayi Thi Wo…

Dush: Toh Ab?

Kv: Ab Kya?

Dush: Toh Ab Tu Kya Karega?

Kv: Jo Ho Raha Hain Use Hone Dunga…(Cries)

**In Shanaya's Room:-**

Ishi: Tune Yeh Kyu Kiya Shanu?

Shanu: Maine Bas Apna Farz Nibhya Hain…

Ishi: Kavin Sir Ka Kya?

Shanu: Muzhe Nai Pata…

(Ishita Left From There. Bt Shanu Started Crying. Both Were Crying Too Badly. They Loved Each Other But Before Expressing Distance Came Between Them. Kavin Was Unable To Tell His Bro Not To Marry Shanaya As He And Mostly Ranveer Needed Support.)

_**Do Lafz Ki Hai**__**  
**__**Baat Ek Hi Hai**__**  
**__**Kyun Darmiyaan Phir Ruki Ruki**__**  
**__**Keh Bhi Naa Paayein**__**  
**__**Reh Bhi Na Paayein**__**  
**__**Kyun Bewajah Hai, Ye Bebasi**__**  
**__**Tum Mein Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Mein Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Tum Se Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Se Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Kismaton Se Milte Hain Do Dil Yahaan**_

_**Har Kisi Ko Nahi Milta**__**  
**__**Yahan Pyar Zindagi Mein (X2)**_

_(Also Shanaya Could Say No. She Loved Ranveer And When Her Father Talked To Her And Requested Her To Yes For This Marriage, For Ranveer And Rajat , She Was Unable To Reject It. So Just For Ranveer She Said 'Yes'!)_

_**Khush-Naseeb Hain Hum**__**  
**__**Jinko Hai Mili**__**  
**__**Ye Bahaar Zindagi Mein**__**  
**__**Har Kisi Ko Nahi Milta**__**  
**__**Yahaan Pyar Zindagi Mein**_

_**Pyar Na Ho Toh Zindagi Kya Hai**__**  
**__**Yaar Na Ho Toh Bandagi Kya Hai (X2)**_

_**Tujh Se Hi Har Khushi Hai**__**  
**__**Tere Dum Se Aashiqui Hai, Jaan Le**_

_**Mill Jaaye Hum Toh**__**  
**__**Sab Kuch Sahi Hai**__**  
**__**Phir Iss Tarah Kyun, Hain Ajnabi**__**  
**__**Tum Mein Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Mein Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Tum Se Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Se Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Kismaton Se Milte Hain Do Dil Yahaan**_

_**Har Kisi Ko Nahi Milta**__**  
**__**Yahaan Pyar Zindagi Mein (X2)**_

Shanaya's Pov: Maine Tumhe Bohot Bhulne Ki Koshish Ki Kavn But Jitna Bhulne Ki Koshsih Karti Hu Utna Dil Tumhare Kareeb Aata Hai…(Cries) It Hurts When You Have Someone In Your Heart But Can't Have In Your Arms. I Tried To Forget You, But The Harder I Tried, The More I Thought About Youthe Greater Your Capacity To Love, The Greater Your Capacity To Feel The Pain.

_**Haan Kisi Ko Hi Hai Milta Ye Zindagi Mein  
Khushnaseeb Hain Jo Hume Mila Zindagi Mein (X2)  
Woh Ho...**__**  
**__**Tu Mohabbat Hai, Ishq Hai Mera**__**  
**__**Ik Ibaadat Hai, Saath Ye Tera (X2)**_

(Both Ran Out Of Their Room And Came In The Garden. They Stood Facing Each Other. Both Wanted To Express Their Feelings But They Just Kept Quiet.)

_**Jab Dil Se Dil Mile Hain**__**  
**__**Phir Kyun Ye Faasle Hain, Iss Tarah**__**  
**__**Aa Bol De Tu, Yaa Bol Du Main**__**  
**__**Kab Tak Chhupaayein Ye Bekhudi**_

_**Tum Mein Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Mein Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Tum Se Hum Hain**__**  
**__**Hum Se Tum Ho**__**  
**__**Kismaton Se Milte Hain Do Dil Yahaan**_

_**Har Kisi Ko Nahi Milta**__**  
**__**Yahaan Pyar Zindagi Mein (X2)**_

_**Khushnaseeb Hain Jo Hume Mila Zindagi Mein  
Har Kisi Ko Nahi Milta  
Yahaan Pyar Zindagi Mein  
Tu Hai Toh Main Hoon  
Tu Hai Toh Main  
Tu Hai Toh Main Hoon  
Tu Hai Toh Main.**_

_Love Is Not A Game But A Way For You To Express Your Feelings Towards Someone. Feelings Are The One Of The Most Important Cause Behind The Weakness Or Strength Of A Person. Be Strong Utilise Them As Your Strength Not As Your Weakness. __**To**__Deny Your True Feelings For The One You Love Will Only Cause Them To Have A Broken Heart, And Will Not Allow Your Heart To Be Truly Happy._

* * *

_**So how was it guys? Hope u will like it! **_

_**Bye till then and take care!**_

_**Cheers! **_

_**Shruti **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys here i m wid the next chapter!**_

_**DIVYA, Cadbury's fan, VaiBa, Drizzle1640, RK SWEETY, Esha, Kajal, Guest NL, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Parise22, Shweta04, saney, PurpleAngel1, RajVi21, Zinni17, KAVINSANJANA, JannatFairy and my guests and silent readers thnks for ur gr8 support and love. Thnks all for your reviews.**_

_**RajVi Fan- surely we r frnz…will u be able to make an account on ff? we will chat on the pm**_.

On wid the fic!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

In the last chapter u saw that CID team went to Hydrabad in serch of Neha aka Saloni. There ACP decided Rajat's marriage with his daughter Shanaya as Ranveer loves her and cant leave without her after Purvi's death. Shanaya agrees to marry Rajat just for her love towards Ranveer. Kavin and Shanaya both are broken and both came to meet each other in the garden.

Ab aage-

(There was a long silence btween them. The wind was blowing softly and tiny raindrops started pouring down. There both stood looking at each other. Kavin had tears in his eyes. But she was not crying it was weird. Instead she stood silently there. How can a girl be silent when she have to forget her love and marry another boy?)

Kavin: Shanaya…

Shanaya: Kavin…

Kavin: I cant live widout you Shanaya…

(He took hold her hand in his.)

Shanaya: Kavin, you will have to…

(She kept her second hand on his and squeezed a little.)

Kavin: Tumhe muzhe jeena sikhaya aur meri zindagi tumhare bina. I cant even imagine it…

(He huggd her. She left his hug, held him by his shoulders and begain to sing.)

_**Shanaya:**__** Apni aankhein khaali kar de  
Kaash tu meri aankhein bhar de  
Kaash tu meri aankhein bhar de**_

Mere yaara tere gham agar payenge  
Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jayenge (x2)

Do yeh saugaat tum, to zamaane ki hum  
Do yeh saugaat tum, to zamaane ki hum  
Har khushi se mukar jayenge  
Hum mar jayenge  
Hum mar jayenge

Mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge  
Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jayenge

(She kept her head on his shoulder. And continued singing.)_**  
Tere kaandhe se hi lag ke  
Yaara beete umar saari  
Socho kaisi hogi kismat  
Hua yun to phir hamaari**_

(She wiped his tears and hugs him.)_**  
Saare aansoon toh ho tere  
Aur aankhein ho humaari  
Tere dard humein, jo mile pyaar mein  
Tere dard humein jo mile pyaar mein  
Hum khushi se yun bhar jaayenge  
Hum mar jaayenge ho o..  
Hum mar jaayenge**_

Shanaya: Main jaanti hu Kavin tum muzhse kitna pyaar karte ho. (cups his face in her palms) Par tumhe mere bina jeena hi hoga. Maine jo faisla liya hain wo apna farz samazhkar liya hain. Tumhara dil todne ka mera koi iraada nai tha. Please Kavin forgive me. Hum kabhi ek dursre k nai ho sakte. I m sorry! Forgive me and Forget me! (cries)

(On this he didn't say anything. Instead started singing.)

_**Kavin:**__** Mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge  
Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jaayenge**_

Chaahe dukh ho, chaahe sukh ho  
Dil ne tujhko hi pukaara  
Tune humko hai banaaya  
Tune humko hai sanwaara  
Jahaan ko rab ka hai, humein tera hai sahaara  
Bas tera saath ho, chaahe jo baat ho  
Bas tera saath ho, chaahe jo baat ho  
Tere kehne se kar jaayenge  
Hum mar jaayenge ho o..  
Hum mar jaayenge

_**Kavin:**__** Mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge  
Humein teri hai kasam, hum sanwar jaayenge**_

_**Shanaya: **__**Mere yaara tere gham agar paayenge  
Humein teri hai qasam hum sanwar jaayenge**_

(they both hugged each other and just then the rain started pouring badly.)

Kavin: Baarish bohot jor se ho rahi hain tum jao room mein…gn…

Shanaya:tum bhi jao…gn…

(Both went to their respective rooms. But two persons were totally broken seeing the rain. They were none other than Rajat and Sachin. Both were sitting near the window of their respective rooms and crying for their love Purvi and Kajal. They lost their love. Rajat was totally lost his sense because of Purvi's death. Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. pain dosent just show up in our lives for no reason. ist a sign that something in our lives needs to change. its not easy to detach from people you have had close but sometimes its necessary in order to restore your sanity. your peace of mind. Sachin was feeling very guilty and mad at himself. Because of his fault his Kajal left him. Now he was really feeling bad and guilty about his fault. But still he loved her. )

In Sachin'sRoom:-

The music was playing in the background and he was crying wid pic of Kajal held near his heart. Whoever said that loss gets easier with time was a liar. Here's what really happens: The spaces between the times you miss them grow longer. Then, when you do remember to miss them again, it's still with a stabbing pain to the heart. And you have guilt. Guilt because it's been too long since you missed them last.

_**Out of the glitter and the shine**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye**_

_**Saw you walking I freeze the frame**_

_**My lucky game**_

_**We could of been strangers if we tried**_

_**Move to the rhythm side by side**_

_**Maybe a glance across the room**_

_**Blue moon**_

_**Why did the hours burn so long**_

_**Sunset and shadows cold**_

_**I hear the music playing now**_

_**I know you're gone**_

_**But you**_

_**You left me a song**_

Sachin's Pov: Why can't we just be happy together like when we first met? Yeah I know most of it was my fault &amp; its my biggest regret. (Cries)

_**Under the skylight after dark**_

_**Crippling to find you, what a luck**_

_**We were like children stripping down**_

_**The joy we found**_

_**But even the lights that turn me on**_

_**Make it so hard to see beyond**_

_**Make it a rainbow in my mind**_

_**This ?**_

_**Why did the hours burn so long**_

_**Sunset and shadows cold**_

_**I hear the music playing now**_

_**I know you're gone**_

_**But you**_

_**You left me a song**_

_**Huh you left me**_

_**Huh huh you left me**_

_**A song**_

_**Why did the hours burn so long**_

_**Sunset and shadows cold**_

_**I hear the music playing now**_

_**I know you're gone**_

_**But you**_

_**You left me a song**_

In Rajat's Room:-

He was sitting wid his, Ranveer and Purvi's pic held near his heart. Though he had lost her he was in his heart. he was listening to a poem.

_**I need to talk about my loss.**__**  
**__**I may often need to tell you what happened –  
or to ask you why it happened.  
Each time I discuss my loss, I am helping myself  
face the reality of the death of my loved one.**_

_**I need to know that you care about me.  
I need to feel your touch, your hugs.  
I need you just to be "with" me.  
(And I need to be with you.)  
I need to know you believe in me and in my  
ability to get through my grief in my own way.  
(And in my own time.)**_

_**Please don't judge me now –  
or think that I'm behaving strangely.  
Remember I'm grieving.  
I may even be in shock.  
I may feel afraid. I may feel deep rage.  
I may even feel guilty. But above all, I hurt.  
I'm experiencing a pain unlike any I've ever felt before.**_

_**Don't worry if you think I'm getting better  
and then suddenly I seem to slip backward.  
Grief makes me behave this way at times.  
And please don't tell me you "know how I feel,"  
or that it's time for me to get on with my life.  
(I am probably already saying this to myself.)  
What I need now is time to grieve and to recover.**_

_**Most of all, thank you for being my friend.  
Thank you for your patience.  
Thank you for caring.  
Thank you for helping, for understanding.  
Thank you for praying for me.  
And remember, in the days or years ahead,  
when you may have a loss – when you need me  
as I have needed you – I will understand.  
And then I will come and be with you.**_

He took a pen and paper and wrote a letter for Shanaya.

Next day:-

(The team left to the Hotel Hydrabad to find clues about Neha.)

In Hotel Hydrabad:-

Receptionist (R): Yes sir how may I help you?

Abhjeet: Hum CID Mumbai se hain.

R: kahiye sir?

Ishita: Humne aapko phone kiya tha Neha naam ki ladki ke baaremein puchne k liye.

R: haan sir yaad agaya…Sir wo ladki Charminar ghumne gayi hain.

Abhijeet: Accha…kab gayi?

R: Sir 15-20 minute hogaye sir.

Ishita: ohk thnks.

Acp:Chalo Charminar ghumte ain.

(The team left to the historical Charminar and reached there widin minutes.)

Near Charminar:-

Acp: Har ek guide se pucho yaha unhone Neha ko dekha hain kya?

All: Yes sir!

(All started talking to guides in search of Neha.)

Ishita (showing Neha's pic to a guide): aapne is ladki ko dekha yaha aaspaas?

Guide: Nai.

Ishita: pakka?

Guide: (rubbing his head) umm…are haan yaad agaya…yeh ladki 2 din se yaha aarahi hain…

Divya: aaj ayegi?

Guide: Ji madam…

Ishita: yeh yaha aake karti kya hain?

Guide: Yeh Charminar k peeche wale garden mein ghumti hain…

Abhijeet: Accha. Iske saath kisi aur ko dekha hain kabhi?

Guide: Ji sahib. Ek aadmi ko dekha tha ek baar par uska chehra nai dekha.

Acp: Kuch baatein suni in dono ki?

Guide: Haan sahib. Kal wo ladki us admi ko bata rahi thi kuch marigold no. 4. Thik se muzhe sunayi nai diya…

Pankaj: Marigold no.4? yeh kya majra hain sir?

Acp: Pankaj ab ye to garden mein jaake hi pata chalega. Chalo garden mein.

(The team went in the garden.)

Freddy: Sir wo rahe marigold ke gamle…(pointing)

Ishita: Sir yeh ho sakta hain ki wo marigold ke 4 no ke gamle ki baat kar rahe ho. Waha to kayu saare gamle hain marigold ke.

Acp: Haan hosakta hain Ishita. Abhijeet, Daya jara dekho marigold k 4 no. ke gamle mein kuch milta hain kya?

(Abhijeet and Daya went to the pot of marigold's no. 4 and checked it. They found a pouch in it. They took it to ACP.)

Abhijeet: Sir yeh pouch mila hain.

(Acp took it and opened it. He found a blueprint in it.)

Acp: Yeh to desh ke security ke secret blueprints hain.

(All were shocked. Just then they heard voices of someone coming so they hid behind some bushes. A girl along wid a guy came there and searched in the pot of marigold.)

Girl: Kaha gaya? Yahi toh rakha tha na…

Acp: humare paas hain.

Girl: CID? (shocked)

(She along wid the guy tried to run but another boy and girl came there and caught them. All were super shocked to see the girl.)

Sachin: (silently) Kajal?

Sharman: Kaun Kajal? Yeh Kajal nai Ritika hain…

* * *

_**Soooo how was it? I know it was too long to read because of the songs but the story is actually musical. Kya wo ladki Kajal hain ya Kajal ki koi humshakal? Agar Kajal hain to wo apne aapko Ritika kyu keh rahi hain? Many question but next chapter mein aapko in sawalon ka jawab milega. Bye till then and take care! Reviews dena mat bhulna. 20 reviews then next chappy!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Shruti**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry sorry soooo sorry. I am late. But actually my CET is over and now I am here with my stories. I hope you will support me as you all used to do before.**_

_**Meghana0106, DIVYA, Anubhab Kavin Fan, VaiBa, RajVi Fan, RK sweety, ananyaa bhardwaj, anjali99, KAVINSANJANA, Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana, Kavin's Princess Aisha and all the guests and silent readers for reading and reviewing. And thank you for loving me. on with the fic!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**In the last chapter you saw that- CID Neha aka Saloni ko pakadti hain Sharman, Vijay aur Ritika ki vajahse. But sab log Ritika ko dekhke shock hojaate hain.**_

_**Ab aage-**_

Sharman: Yeh Kajal nai Ritika hain…

(All were hell shocked after listening this. Kajal was not Kajal but someone named Ritika.)

Sachin's POV: Ritika? Yeh kya bol raha hain? Yeh meri Kajal hain! Meri! Wahi aankhe, wahi chehra sabkuch wahi hain bas naam alag? Aisa kaisa hosakta hain? Kuch toh gadbad hain yaha!

Sharman: Yeh Ritika hain Sachin (looks at him) yeh meri mangetar hain. Humari sagai hone wali hain!

(This made them even more shocked. Sachin's heart broke into pieces. Now he know, how it felt when our heart is broken. He felt guilty even more. He broke her heart like she broke his now. they all went back to the farmhouse because it was not the place for the discussion.)

At the farmhouse:-

(Kajal was standing outside. Sachin came and saw her. He wanted to apolozige. Apologize for his mistake. Apologize for breaking her heart and apologize for leaving her like this. He went near her.)

Sachin: K..Kajal? (he hesitated)

(But she didn't look at him.)

Sachin: Kajal? (bit louder)

(Finally she turned back.)

Kajal: Yahan koi Kajal nai hain…(coldly)

Sachin: Yeh kya keh rai ho? Tum…tum Kajal ho.

Kajal: Main? (she laughed) Mister, shayad aapki aankhe kharab hain ya toh dimag.

Sachin: Kajal…(more serious) yeh kya kar rahi ho tum? Tumne kyu apni asliyat Sharman se chupake rakhi hain?

Kajal: Usse tumhe kya? (she shrugged) Main kuch bhi karu…

Sachin: Kajal…

Kajal: (yelled) Stop it! Siddhe baat pe aao…kya kaam hain?

Sachin: (jerked and shocked) muzhe tumse maafi mangni thi…

Kajal: bohot jaldi aankh khuli tumhari.

Sachin: Kajal plez meri…

Kajal: Sachin plez (she interrupted him) muzhe tumhari koi baat nai sun ni…

Sachin: Kyu? Kyu nai sun ni hain meri baat?

Kajal: Tumne suni? Jab muzhe kuch sunana tha…

Sachin: Kajal baat ko samzho…

Kajal: Tumne samzha? Jab muzhe samzhana tha…

(He kept mum. She turned opposite him to avoid him seeing her tears.)

Kajal: bolo na…bolo. Ab kyu chup ho? Kyu? baatein jubaan se nikal nai rahi hain?

(He felt teary.)

Sachin: I am sorry Kajal. Please maaf kardo muzhe please. (teary voice)

(Her heart melted but she controlled herself from being emotional.)

Kajal: Sorry, main tumhe maaf nai kar sakti.

(Saying this she went away leaving him alone. The rain was falling from the sky as well as both of their eyes. He collapsed on the ground leaving his tears on his cheeks invisible due to rain. Same was her condition. Unknown from the news that a shadow was peering at them the whole time.)

In Shanaya's room:-

(Shanaya was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. She was feeling guilty, for not returning Kavin the same feelings he had for her. She did love him but for her duty's sake she denied her love and agreed to get married with Rajat. She took his letter in her hand and read it.)

_**Shanaya,**_

_**Shanaya, tumhari Didi ko garv hoga tumpe. Ranveer k liye tumne muzhse shaadi karne k liye haan kardi. Shanaya, main tumhara yeh ehsaan kabhi nai bhulunga. Thanks a lot. Mere paas lafz nai hain. Tumne Ranveer ke liye jo kuch bhi kiya aur jo kuch bhi karogi uske liye main humesha tumhara ehsaanmand rahunga. Thanks again!**_

_**Rajat.**_

(She sighed and closed her eyes to let he tears fall. Next day was the mehendi and sangeet day. Preparations and decorations were almost done. The brides, Shanaya and Kajal were sitting for applying mehendi on their hands. Tarika, who was in Mumbai with pregnant Shreya also came with Shreya. She also accepted the fact that Kajal was telling herself Ritika. All were unknown from the fact that Vivek and Tasha know everything. As Freddy requested, Tasha and Vivek came for the marriage still acting like that they were also shocked as the others. Kajal was sitting as the girl was applying mehendi on her hands.)

Girl: Aapke husband ka naam kya hain?

Kajal: Sach…(she hesitated) Sharman.

Girl: Pura naam likhu mehendi mein ya initial?

Kajal: Sirf 'S' likh dijiye.

(The girl did as Kajal told her. Tasha was listening this. She slowly came near her and sat beside her.)

Tasha: (whispering) Dekha Kajal, tum abhi bhi Bhai se pyaar karti ho, isliye toh Sharman ka likhne se inkaar kardiya aur sirf initial likvaya kyuki Bhai ka initial bhi toh 'S' hain…hain na?

Kajal: Tasha please! Main sab bhul chuki hoon aur apne zindagi ki nayi shuruat karne jaa rahi hoon. So please puraani baatein tum bhi chod do.

Girl: Aapki mehendi hogayi puri.

Kajal: Thank you!

(She spoke and left Tasha. Here, another girl was also applying mehendi on Shanaya's hand.)

(Shanaya was not happy at all. The girls were teasing her but she was just forcing fake smiles on her face showing that she was really happy. But she was not. She didn't want to betray Kavin like this. But there was no other way. She was not the type of girl betraying people. All she wanted to make Rajat and Ranveer's colourless life colourful again. She should feel proud of herself. But she was feeling guilty.)

Shanaya's POV: Purvi Di, main sahi toh kar rahi hoon na? Apne pyaar ko chodke kisiki zindagi banana bura toh nahi na? fir kyu dil mein itni bechaini hain? Kya main koi gunha kar rahi hoon? Di, maine Rajat ji se shaadi karne ka faisla apna farz samazhkar liya hain. Par Kavin ka kya? Kya main use apne dil se nikaal sakungi? Kavin, please muzhe maaf kar dena. Ab humare beech koi rishta nai rahega…I am sooo sorry. But…I love you Kavin.

(Her train of thoughts was broken by the girl who was applying mehendi on her hands.)

Girl: Aapki mehendi hogayi.

Shanaya smiled: Thnks

(She stood and started walking towards her room but got bumped on someone. She looked at the person and her face became teary.)

Shanaya: K..Kavin…

(Their eyes met. They stared at each other with keen eyes. Just then Ranveer came between them.)

Ranveer: Mausiii…

(Their eye-lock broke and both bent down at Ranveer.)

Shanaya: Kya hua Ranveer?

Ranveer: Mausi aapki mehendi dikhao na? muzhe dekhni hain…

Shanaya smiled: Dikhati hoon…

(She brought her hands infront of him.)

Ranveer's eyes glowed on seeing the beautiful bride's mehendi: Wow! Kitni khoobsurat hain…bilkul aapke jaisi…hain na Chachu? (he looks at Kavin)

Kavin looks at Shanaya: Haan bohot khoobsurat hain! Bilkul tumhare mausi jaisi…

(Shanaya smiles awkwardly.)

Shanaya: Thank you Ranveer…aur tumhe bhi Kavin…

Kavin: Chalo Ranveer humein aur kaam karne hain…tumhare Shanu mausi ki shaadi hain na…

(Kavin picked him up in his arms.)

Ranveer: Chachu, fir kal mausi bohot sajegi na?

(Kavin looked at Shanaya.)

Kavin:Ofcourse wo sajegi! Kal uski shaadi jo hain.

(Kavin said with cheerful tone and Shanaya looked at him with shock. Why was he showing her that he don't have feelings for her? Why was he being so strong?)

Kavin: Chalo ab jao tum Bhaiyya tumhe dhoondh rahe hain aur muzhe bhi bohot kaam hain…

(Saying this Kavin released Ranveer from his arms and Ranveer ran to Rajat's room. Kavin was going away from her.)

Shanaya: Kavin…

(Kavin stopped on listening her soft voice.)

Kavin: Kya hua?

(He asked with a soft tone.)

Shanaya: tum muzhpe ghussa ho na?

Kavin smiled: Main bhala tumpe kyu ghussa hone laga?

Shanaya: Kavin apni iss muskurahat ke peeche kaafi dard hain…yeh kya muzhe samazh nai aata?

(She frowned at him because he was acting all like a hero but he was not. He was not surely because she was able to see the pain in his eyes.)

Kavin smiled again: Dekho Shanaya aajtak jo hua wo bure sapne ki tarah tha yeh samazhkar bhul jao. Yeh tumhare liye sahi rahega aur mere liye bhi. Takleef sirf muzhe nai tumhe bhi horai hain…so please it was only a nightmare. Zindagi mein pyaar mayne rakhta hain aur tumhare pyaar ki zaroorat uss nanhe masoom Ranveer ko mere se zyada hain…aur Shanaya…yehi tumhara farz hain!

(Saying this he went away leaving awestruck Shanaya. She was soo taken aback that she stood there still and expressionless.)

In Rajat's room:-

(He was sitting on his bed. It was night and Ranveer had fallen asleep with Shanaya in her room. He was looking at Purvi's pic.)

Rajat's POV: Purvi…kyu gayi tum hume chodke? Muzhse pyaar nai karti thi?huh? jo muzhe chodke chali gayi…Purvi, tumhe apne behen pe bada garv hoga na…khud ki zindagi chod meri aur Ranveer ki zindagi banane chali hain wo. I hope Ranveer bhi use apni maa ke roop mein apna lega…but Purvi…I love you! still! Main tumse aajbhi utnahi pyaar karta hoon. Magar Shanaya ko main humesha respect dunga…

_**Paas aaye..**_

_**Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**_

_**Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**_

_**Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi**_

_**Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**_

_**Ishq saccha wahi**_

_**Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**_

_**Rang thhe, noor tha**_

_**Jab kareeb tu tha**_

_**Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan**_

_**Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa**_

_**Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**_

_**Hamari adhuri kahani..**_

_**Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)**_

_**Khushbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye**_

_**Chalte chalte dekho na hum kahaan aa gaye**_

_**Jannatein agar yahin**_

_**Tu dikhe kyon nahin**_

_**Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan**_

_**Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha**_

_**Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan**_

_**Humari adhoori kahaani**_

_**Humari adhoori kahaani.. (x2)**_

* * *

_**Soooo long guyszzz…isn't it? So I am here with 8**__**th**__** chapter of Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Kam. Don't forget to review. This story is gonna end in 1-2 chapters. Now that my all exams are over, I will try to update regularly.**_

_**Take care and bye till the next chapter.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Jaa na!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Shruti.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am tooo sorry. I actually wanted to update regularly. Par ek ke baad ek results ke jhatke lage and then main Mumbai chali gayi so I was unable to write. And I had written 2 stories but my stupid pendrive got formatted mistakenly. So here I am with 9th chappy._**

_**Kavin's Princess Aisha, RK Sweety, RajVi Fan 123, Mani, Zaini, Ananyaa23 thanks for your reviews.**_

* * *

_**In the last chapter you saw-**_

_**Sachin apologized to Kajal but she refused to forgive him. Mehendi program was over. Kavin told Shanaya to forget him.**_

_**Ab aage-**_

(Sangeet program was organized. The decorations were almost done. The brides and grooms were dressed in beautiful dresses. But no one of them to be seemed happy. Ritika aka Kajal was talking to the guests when Sharman approached her.)

Sharman: Ritika?

Ritika: Kya baat hain Sharman?

Sharman: You are looking gorgeous.

Ritika: Thanks a lot Sharman.

(Sharman felt something fishy.)

Sharman: Kya hua Ritika? Tum khush nai lag rahi…

Ritika: Kya baat kar rahe ho Sharman. Ofcourse I am happy. After all meri shaadi hain.

(She forced a smile.)

Sharman: Ritika sirf tumhari nai, humari shaadi hain.

Ritika: Haan baba main jaanti hoon aur tum bohot handsome lag rahe ho.

(Sharman smiled and they took their seats. Soon the sangeet program got started. Freddy was anchor.)

Freddy: (in mic) Saaheban meherban kadardaan aaj hain ek anokhi sangeet ki sham jahan hoga naachna gaana aur masti.

(All clapped.)

Freddy: Toh shuru karte hain ek dhamakedaar performance se jo aapke saamne pesh karne aa rahe hain CID ke dhamakedaar couples.

(AbhiRika came on the stage. Tarika was wearing Red+Green chaniya choli while Abhijeet was wearing a simple sherwani. Their dance started.)

_**(Tere sang pyaar mai nahi todana - (2)**_

_**Chaahe tere pichhe jag pade chhodana**_

_**Tere sang pyaar mai nahi todana**_

_**Nahi todna - (3)**_

_**Aa... o...**_

_**Tere sang pyaar mai nahi todna - (2)**_

_**Chaahe tere pichhe jag pade chhodana**_

_**O...**_

_**Tere sang pyaar mai nahi todna - (2)**_

_**Tere saanso kee aawaj ban ban ke mai**_

_**Tere hotho kee narmee chura lu**_

_**Tere rukhsaaro kee reshamee aag se**_

_**Chahata hu mai dil ko jala lu, dil ko jala lu**_

_**Kahi jodd ke yeh naata nahi todana**_

_**Ho tere sang pyaar mai nahi todna - (2)**_

_**Tod dunga jamaane ke bandhan sabhi**_

_**Tere baaho ka bandhan na todu**_

_**Chhod de saath chaahe meree zindagi**_

_**Phir bhi mai na tera saath chhodu**_

_**Duniya kee deewaaro ko hain todana**_

_**Ho tere sang pyaar mai nahi todana**_

(All clapped as soon as the performance was over. AbhiRika bowed and exited the stage.)

Freddy: Wah! Wah! Kya lajawaab nritya ka pradarshan! Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ka pyaar iss gaane se kuch aur hi zyada pradarshit hota hain…

(AbhiRika blushed.)

Freddy: Ab aage badhte hain…ab humare saamne ek pyaar bhara taufa dene aarahe hain…aap khud dekh lijiye…

(Freddy winked and the lights went off. A figure approached the stage and started singing.)

O ho ho o…

(The lights focused on the person and it is revealed that the person is none other than Sharman. Ritika is shocked to see him.)

Sharman: _**Shaayaron se lafz leke thode se udhaar**_

_**Bolna ye chahta hun dil se tumko yaar**_

_**(He smiled pointing towards her.)**_

_**Sharman: Ho raha tha, ho gaya hai halka sa khumaar**_

_**Koi naa raha hai dil pe apne zor**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Let me tell you tonight**_

_**When the stars are shining bright**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Just take my hand in your hand**_

_**And then don't you let it go**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: All I need is the time**_

_**When I promise that you'll be mine***_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**I know I'll be fine**_

_**Sharman: O ho ho o…**_

_**Sharman: Teri baaton ki pyaari si, meethi si khushboo main leke saath mein**_

_**Muskuraata sa, neendon se, khwabon se milta hoon main to raat mein**_

_**Yeh adaa hai nayi**_

_**Yeh adaa aa gayi**_

_**(He walked towards her and kneeled down holding her hand.)**_

_**Tu jo mila, kabhi na kiya tha**_

_**Khud pe itna gaur**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Let me tell you tonight**_

_**When the stars are shining bright**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Just take my hand in your hand**_

_**And then don't you let it go**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: All I need is the time**_

_**When I promise that you'll be mine***_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: With you by my side**_

_**I know I'll be fine**_

_**(He dragged her to the stage and started dancing with her while singing.)**_

_**Tum ho ya na ho**_

_**Lagta hai jaise ki ab tum hi to ho**_

_**Har ghadi ho.. milta tumse hoon**_

_**Jitna main utni hi milne ki wajah hai badhi**_

_**Milne ki koshishein,**_

_**Pyar ki khwahishein hoti rahein**_

_**Tujhe dekh ke hai saansein karti shor**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Let me tell you tonight**_

_**When the stars are shining bright**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: Just take my hand in your hand**_

_**And then don't you let it go**_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: All I need is the time**_

_**When I promise that you'll be mine***_

_**Sharman: Love me thoda aur!**_

_**Chorus: With you by my side**_

_**I know I'll be fine**_

_**Sharman: O ho ho ho o….**_

(The performance was over. All clapped but someone was too sad. Vivek, Tasha and some others gave fake smiles and claps. Sachin's eyes were teary. Even Kajal was forcing smile infront of Sharman.)

Freddy: Wah! Kya taufa diya hain. Aur kya gaana hain Sharman ne…Bhai shaadi se pehle patni khush. Shaadi ke baad toh…

(Suddenly, Freddy realized what he was saying after getting glares from Tarika, Vivek and Tasha.)

Freddy: Chaliye toh aage badhte hain. Par agla performance nahi…ek game hain…jismein har ladka aur ladki ko participate karna hain…toh saare ladke ladkiyaan stage pe aajye..

(Tarika, Tasha, Kajal aka Ritika, Ishita, Divya, Shanaya along with the boys Abhijeet, Vivek, Sachin, Sharman, Kavin, Nikhil came on the stage. Dushyant disagreed because he was not interested in games. Shreya was pregnant so she got advice from the elders not to play games so Daya disagreed to play games for taking her care. Rajat was still broken by Purvi's sudden death so he too disagreed.)

Freddy: Now lets start the game!

Divya: Magar game kya hain?

Freddy: Sabko ek partner ke saath dance karna hain…

Nikhil: Bas?

Freddy: Nahi…music change hote hi partners clockwise change honge…toh ab sab log apne apne partners k saath round banao.

(AbhiRika stood to the right of Sharman-Ritika. Next to them were VivAsha then NiVya. Kavin asked Ishita for dance and Shanaya was asked by Sachin. They all took positions. The song got started.)

_**Chaahe tum kuchh na kaho, maine sun liya**_

_**Ke saathi pyaar ka mujhe chun liya**_

_**Chun liya, maine sun liya**_

_**Pehla nasha pehla khumaar, naya pyaar hai naya intjaar**_

_**Kar lu main kya apana haal aye dil-e-bekaraar**_

_**Mere dil-e-bekaraar tu hi bata**_

_**Pehla nasha pehla khumaar**_

(The dancing couples now changed their partners. Now the couples were: Sharman-Tarika, Vivek-Ritika, Nikhil-Tasha, Kavin-Divya, Sachin-Ishita,Abhijeet-Shanaya.)

_**Muskurane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Gungunane ki wajah tum ho**_

_**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**_

_**O re piya re..**_

_**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye na..**_

_**O re piya re..**_

(Vivek tried to talk to Kajal aka Ritika while they were dancing.)

Vivek: Bas karo Kajal ab…ab toh maaf kardo na Sachin ko…mat karo yeh shaadi.

Kajal: Vivek please…ab main Ritika hoon…maine sab bhula diya hain…mera pura past bhul chuki hoon main so please…main yeh shaadi karungi…

_**O re lamhe tu kahin mat jaa**_

_**Ho sake toh umr bhar tham jaa**_

_**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**_

_**O re piya re..**_

_**Jiya jaaye na, jaaye na, jaaye naa..**_

_**O re piya re.. piyaa re..**_

(Again the couples changed their partners and now they were: Vivek-Tarika, Nikhil-Ritika, Kavin-Tasha, Sachin-Divya, Abhijeet-Ishita and Sharman-Shanaya.)

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**_

_**Tere bina kya wajood mera **_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**_

_**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_**Ab tum hi ho**_

_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_

_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

(After changing again, the partners now:Nikhil-Tarika, Kavin-Ritika, Sachin-Tasha, Abhijeet-Divya, Sharman-Ishita and Vivek-Shanaya.)

_**Janam janam janam saath chalna yunhi**_

_**Kasam tumhe kasam aake milna yahin**_

_**Ek jaan hai bhale do badan ho judaa**_

_**Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**_

_**Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

(Tasha also talked to her brother while dancing.)

Tasha: Bhai tumne baat ki Kajal se?

Sachin: Hmm…(he was eyeing Kajal.)

Tasha: Kya kaha usne? Maafi maangi apne?

Sachin: Maafi maangi magar usne maaf karne se inkaar kiya…wo thik hain magar usne sabkuch Sharman se chupake rakha hain…agar Sharman ko pata chalega toh kya hoga pata nai…

_**Meri subah ho tumhi aur tumhi shaam ho**_

_**Tum dard ho tum hi aaraam ho**_

_**Meri duaaon se aati hai bas ye sadaa**_

_**Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**_

_**Kabhi na kehna alvida**_

_**Aha ha ha o…**_

_**Meri hoke humesha hi rehna**_

_**Kabhi na kehna Alvida…**_

(The partners got changed again and now they were: Kavin-Tarika, Sachin-Ritika, Abhijeet-Tasha, Sharman-Divya, Vivek-Ishita and Nikhil, Shanaya.)

_**Waaqif toh huey tere dil ki baat se**_

_**Chhupaya jise tune qaaynaat se**_

_**Waaqif toh huey tere uss khayal se**_

_**Chhupaya jise tune apne aap se**_

_**Kahin na kahin teri aankhein,**_

_**teri baatein padh rahe hain hum**_

_**Kahin na kahin tere dil mein,**_

_**dhadkano mein dhal rahe hain hum**_

_**Tu Har Lamha.. tha mujhse juda..**_

_**Chaahe door tha main.. yaa paas rahaa**_

(Kajal aka Ritika was looking in Sachin's eyes while the song was playing. Deep somewhere in her heart, she still loved him. Both had tears in their eyes. Both loved each other very much. Sachin was worried for her because she had kept their relation a secret from Sharman. He didn't wanted her new relation to be in danger. Suddenly the song got changed and they changed their partners unknown that someone was eyeing them the whole time. Now the partner's were: Sachin-Tarika, Abhijeet-Ritika, Sharman-Tasha. Vivek-Divya, Nikhil-Ishita and Kavin-Shanaya.)

_**Pal bhar thahar jaao**_

_**Dil ye sambhal jaaye**_

_**Kaise tumhe roka karun**_

_**Meri taraf aata har gham phisal jaaye**_

_**Aankhon mein tum ko bharun**_

_**Bin bole baatein tumse karun**_

'_**gar tum saath ho..**_

_**Agar tum saath ho**_

_**Behti rehti..**_

_**Nahar nadiya si teri duniya mein**_

_**Meri duniya hai teri chaahaton mein**_

_**Main dhal jaati hoon teri aadaton mein**_

'_**gar tum saath ho**_

_**Teri nazron mein hai tere sapne**_

_**Tere sapno mein hai naraazi**_

_**Mujhe lagta hai ke baatein dil ki**_

_**Hoti lafzon ki dhokebaazi**_

_**Tum saath ho ya na ho kya fark hai**_

_**Bedard thi zindagi bedard hai**_

_**Agar tum saath ho**_

(Kavin smiled at Shanaya. She smiled back. He was in tears now. He had loved her too much. But he accepted the fact that she was marrying his brother. It was her duty and she was doing it for the sake of her sister's love over Rajat and Ranveer. They both had been trying to forget their love for each other from last few days only to make two other lives beautiful. He knew she was strong. These strong people are life-learners. They bear a lot in their life and learn to get strong. Eventually, from learners they become teachers and teach others to be strong and live a peaceful life after that. He was glad that Shanaya is still his best friend who saved his life by stopping him from creating suicide though a part of him wanted Shanya to be his. He still supported her to marry his brother. Shanaya was feeling guilty. Guilty to come in Kavin's life, giving him all the love he wanted and leave him alone all the way when he started to feel the same for her. But eventually, both accepted the fact that destiny cannot be changed. Here, Rajat was alone. He was broken. He was shocked and surprised when Shanaya agreed to marry him. Why would a very young girl would agree to marry a married man whose wife is death? Only for his son she had agreed. He was proud that he was marrying a girl like Shanaya. But was it right? He was not aware of Kavin and Shanaya's love story which was left incomplete because she decided to marry Rajat. And Rajat was left alone with some questions left unanswered in his head.)

* * *

_**Will the marriage be succesfull with incomplete love stories?**_

_**The next chapter will be the answer of this question. So here is the 9th chapter of this story. This story will end in 1-2 chapters. Till then stay tuned.**_

_**And dont forget to review!**_

_**Next update: Kuch Toh Hain Tere Mere Darmiyaan.**_

_**Jaa ne!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Shruti.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey Guys! I know I took too long to write this one. This one is the last chapter of this story. Enjoy guys!_**

* * *

_**Yeh Pyaar Na Hoga Kam**_

_**Chapter** **10**_

The wedding day arrived soon. Everyone was rushing here and there for the marriage preparations. The environment seemed restless some of them were happy yet some were sad. Almost all the CID cops knew the reason of the restless feeling in the environment. While working, suddenly in middle they talked about Sharman and Ritika aka Kajal's wedding. _Are they really going to marry? _was the question in everyone's mind. All were thinking how Sachin and Kajal must be feeling cause they were going to break each other's as well as their own hearts.

Vivek and Tasha were discussing something in garden.

Vivek: Maine laakh baar samzha ke bhi Kajal samazhna hi nahi chahti…

Tasha: Maine bhai se baat ki. Unhone kaha ki unhone Kajal se maafi maangi par Kajal ne maaf karne se inkaar kardiya. Wo keh rahe the ki atleast Kajal ne uska aur Bhai ka rishta Sharman se chupana nahi chahiye.

Vivek: Wo toh hain magar Kajal maanne koi taiyyar hi nahi…kya kare?

Tasha: Kuch toh karna padega Vivek…

Vivek: Ab jo kuch bhi karna hain wo…

He was interrupted by a voice.

Voice: …wo main karunga…

VivAsha were hell shocked to see the person standing in front of the. Their eyes left wide open with surprise.

Person: Muzhe tum dono se baat karni hain.

_**In Shanaya's room:-**_

Shanaya was sitting in front of the mirror staring at her bridal reflection. She took Purvi's pic in her hand and tears fell off her eyes.

Shanaya to Purvi's pic: Di, main jo bhi kar rahi hoon sahi kar rahi hoon na? Main yu Kavin ka dil todna nahi chahti thi Di. Par main karti bhi kya. Ranveer aur Rajat ji ke liye main bas apna farz nibha rahi hoon. Aapne apne pyaar se jaise Ranveer aur Rajat ji ko sambhala kya waise main sambhal paungi na? kya Ranveer muzhe apni Maa manega?

Her thoughts were broken by knock on the door. She wiped her tears and opened the door to find Ishita standing there. Ishita walked in and the door was closed again.

Ishita: Kya hua Shanaya? Tum ro rahi thi?

She asked seeing Shanaya's red eyes.

Shanaya: Di ki yaad aarahi thi…

Ishita: Ohh…jayaz hain Shanaya…

Shanaya: Ek baat puchu?

Ishita: Pucho na…

Shanaya: Agar tum meri jagah hoti toh kya karti?

Ishita was startled by her question. She thought for a minute or two and then smiled.

Ishita: Main bhi wahi karti jo tum kar rahi ho…

Shanaya looked at her then suddenly hugged her and started crying.

_**In Kajal's room:-**_

Kajal was wearing a red bridal lehenga with golden work on it. She was ready and was sitting on the bed holding Sachin's pic in her hand and crying. No matter how much tried to ignore him a past few days she still loved him. She should have forgiven him but her anger and her days which she spent without him waiting for him stopped her from doing so. But from her heart she had forgiven him.

_**In Sachin's room:-**_

Sachin was standing in front of the mirror getting ready. But tears were falling continuously from his eyes. He was guilty for bickering with Kajal and leaving her alone. But now he was guilty about what he had done and wanted her to live her life with happiness she deserved. He didn't want her to hide the truth of their relation from Sharman. Cause if he will learn it afterwards, she would be in grave danger. But still he supported her because he knew he was wrong and she was right. No matter how much he made up his mind to live without her, he still loved her, _madly._

_**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**_

_**Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**_

_**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**_

_**Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**_

_**Rookhi rookhi si yeh hawa**_

_**Aur sukhe patte ki tarah**_

_**Shehar ki sadko pe main**_

_**Laawaris udta hua**_

_**Sau raaste par teri raah nahi**_

_**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**_

_**Sab mila dilnashin ek tu hi nahin**_

_**Behta hai paani behne de**_

_**Waqt ko yunhi rehne de**_

_**Dariya ne karwat li hai toh**_

_**Saahilon ko sehne de**_

_**Sau hasratein par tera gham nahi**_

_**Sau dard hai sau raahatein**_

_**Sab mila dilnashi**_

_**Ek tu hi nahi**_

_**In Rajat's room:-**_

Kavin was helping Rajat in getting ready for the marriage. Dushyant came in.

Kavin: Lo Bhaiiya taiyyar hogaye!

He said looking at Rajat.

Rajat: Kavin, ek baat puchu?

Kavin: Haan puchiye na…

Rajat: Ye jo kuch bhi horaha hain sahi toh hain na?

Kavin was confused by his question.

Kavin: Matlab Bhaiyya? Main kuch samzha nai…

Rajat: Meri dusri shaadi…wo bhi Shanaya se, yeh sahi toh hain na?

Kavin and Dushyant looked at each other. For a while Kavin wanted to tell him everything about him and Shanaya but he stopped thinking about Ranveer.

Kavin: Kuch bhi bhaiyya…sab sahi hain…Papa ne yeh faisla aise hi nai liya. Yeh faisla sirf aapki nai Ranveer ki zindagi bhi badal dega…Ranveer ko iss waqt sabse zyada maa k pyaar ki zaroorat hain. Aap kuch zyada soch rahe hain bhaiyya. Shanaya…I mean…meri hone wali bhabhi bhi toh taiyyar hain iss shaadi k liye. Bhaiyya Ranveer ke liye filal yeh bohot important hain.

Dushyant was startled by Kavin's words. How he can sacrifice his love for his brother! He gave Kavin a side-hug because he knew Kavin was totally broken from inside. He looked at Kavin ,who was smiling at Rajat. He was really proud of his bestie for being so strong.

Kavin: Chaliye jaldi Bhaiyya, Bhabhi intezaar kar rahi hongi..

He gave Rajat a naughty but fake smile. Rajat nodded and both left downstairs. But Kavin was stopped in the door by Dush.

Dush: Bhaiyya aap aage jaiyye…mujhe Kavin se thoda kaam hain…

Rajat nodded and left.

Kavin: Kya hua Dush?

Dush: Bhai, tu sachmein…

Dush became emotional and hugged Kavin.

Dush: I am really proud of you Kv. Tu tere bhai ke liye jo kuch bhi kar raha hain na…wo duniya ka shayad hi koi Bhai kar sakta hain…

Kavin: Dush yaar…

Dush: Magar aage ki life ke baaremein kuch socha hain?

Kavin: Sochna kya hain…tune wo gaana suna hain…

Dush was confused.

Kavin: The song says, _**"Andheron se tha mera rishta bada, tune hi ujalon se wakif kiya. Ab lauta main hoon un andheron mein phir, to paaya hain khudko begaana yahan!"**_

Kavin's eyes were teary when he spoke those lines. Dush hugged him tighter and Kavin cried his pain on his bestie's shoulder.

_**In the marriage mandap:-**_

Everyone was sitting for the marriage rituals. The Brides and Grooms were ready too.

The brides were brought down. Shanaya went and sat in the mandap next to Rajat. But Ritika aka Kajal stood on the stairs. Her eyes glanced at Sachin, who was awestruck by her beauty and always wanted to see Kajal as a bride, as _his _bride. Then she looked at Sharman, who was waiting for her in the mandap. Tears crawled in her eyes. Sharman stood up and went near her. She looked at him. He held her hand and took her downstairs. They crossed the mandap but he still didn't stop. All were too much confused about Sharman's behavior. Suddenly he stopped. But in front of Sachin. Kajal was too shocked. She looked at Sharman with teary and shocked face.

Sachin was also shocked and most scared. He was scared about Kajal. What if Sharman somehow learned about their broken marriage? What if he ditches Kajal for hiding a truth of her life from Sharman? He had too many questions in his mind.

Sharman: Sacchai yeh hain ki tum Sharman ki Ritika nai…Sachin ki Kajal ho…hain na Kajal?

Kajal: Sharman main Ritika…

But Sharman interrupted her.

Sharman: Ab yeh mat kaho ki main Ritika hoon Kajal nai. Sacchai main jaan chuka hoon, Kajal.

Kajal: Sharman main apne zindagi ki nayi shuruat karna chahti thi…past bhulake…

Sharman: Sab thik hain Kajal, magar sacchai chupake kaunse bhi acche rishta ban nai sakte…tum sab kuch bhulake Sachin ke saath hi apne zindagi ki nayi suruat karo…maana usse galti hui hain. But galti ka pashchatap bhi toh hua hain. He is guilty for whatever mistake his had done. And if he is guilty, then you should give him a chance. Everyone who has committed a mistake must be given a chance.

Tasha: Haan Kajal. Bhai ko apni galti ka ehsaas hain. Aur wo sudharna chahte hain. Unhone khusi khusi tumhari zindagi Sharman ke saath hai yeh maan liya. Agar koi aur hota toh shayad tumse chupake sach Sharman ko bata deta. Magar Bhai ko laga ki agar tumahri khushi Sharman ko saath hain toh yahi sahi. Please Kajal, maaf kardo unhe. Please.

Vivek: Haan Kajal, please.

Kajal turned to Sachin.

Kajal: Tum kuch kehna chahte ho?

He didn't look at her.

Sachin: Main kya kahu Kajal. Main tumhare saamne khade rehne ke bhi layak nahi hoon. Maine tumhe kabhi khushi hi nai di. Jab tumhare zindagi se gaya tab bhi tumhe rulaya. Jab wapas aaya tab bhi rulaya…you don't deserve me Kajal.

Kajal: Tumhari yeh baatein sunke samajhi, I only deserve you. I am so sorry. Maine tumhe ek mauka dena chahiye tha. Maaf kardo mujhe Sachin.

Sachin: Kaise baatein kar rahi ho Kajal.

He held her by her shoulders.

Sachin: Galti toh maine ki hain. Maafi mujhe maangni chahiye. Tumhe nahi…I am sorry

Kajal: Magar Sharman tum…

Sharman: Meri chinta mat karo. Koi hoga jo mera intezaar kar raha hain. So relax…

Kajal: I am so sorry Sharman.

Sharman: Aree wo sab chodo pehle shaadi karlo…accha muhurat hain…chalo chalo…

He held both of them n then took them in the mandap.

The Pandit was reciting the mantras. People say when there is any marriage; everything is filled with excitement and happiness. But in this case everything was sad, though anyone didn't show.

Panditji: Ladka Ladki ke maang mein sindoor bharega.

The Grooms were applying sindoor in the Bride's maan but suddenly…

Voice: RAJAT!

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. Everyone stood on their places hell shocked.

Rajat: PURVI!

He yelled and tears flowed from his eyes. Ranveer came running from somewhere and hugged his mom while Rajat came near her.

Ranveer: Maa…aapka kaam hogaya, jo Bhagwan ji ne aapko bola tha?

Purvi: Kaunsa kaam beta?

Kavin: Bhabhi, wo maine bataya tha usko…

Purvi: Accha wo kaam…haan Baccha hogaya…

She said picking him in her arms. Rajat hugged her.

Acp: Purvi, beta tum toh…

Purvi: Sir, wo sab natak tha…jis underworld ke don ko pakadne hum gaye the, use pata chal gaya tha main CID cop hoon. Toh humne pehelse andaaza laga rakha tha iss baat ka…uss don ne jab mujhpe goli chalayi tab uske Purvi mar gayi but bhes badalke main usi ki assistant ban gayi…aura b mera mission kamiyab hogaya hai…wo don pakda gaya!

Acp: Great job Purvi. We are proud of you.

Purvi: Thank you , sir. Par Sir yeh shaadi? Rajat, meri kuch samajh nai aaraha… mujhe Ramu kaka ne bataya ki humare Shanu ki shaadi horahi hain…mujhe laga Shanu aur Devar ji ki..but yahan toh ulta hain…

Everyone was shocked again.

Rajat: Kya kaha tumne Purvi? Kavin aur Shanaya? Main kuch samjha nai…

Purvi: Rajat, Kavin aur Shanu ek dusre se pyaar karte hain…

Rajat looked at Shanaya and Kavin, who were looking at the ground, ashamed. Rajat felt bad. He was going to break two lovers by marrying Shanaya just for the sake of his kid. He was going to break two loving lifes. The biggest sin ever, he was going to do.

Rajat: Yeh main kya sun raha hoon? Bolo tum dono…

But both kept mum.

Rajat: Ab chup kyu bolo. Shanaya, tum batao.

Shanaya kept looking at the ground embrassed.

Rajat: Shanaya…

Kavin: Bhaiyya please. Shanaya ki galti nai hain. Wo bas apna farz nibha rahi thi…

Shanaya looked at Kavin, taken aback by his understanding.

Rajat: Are pagli, farz ko nibhane ke liye apni zindagi, apna pyaar tak chod dene wali thi tum? Tumhe pata hain, agar yeh shaadi hoti toh main ek bohot bada paap kardeta. Aur Kavin tum, bhaiyya ko tak paraya kardiya yeh sab chupake.

Kavin: Bhaiyya please…

And Kavin hugged his brother.

Purvi: Rajat, chodo ab yeh sab. Ab in dono ki shaadi hogi…hain na?

Rajat's Father: Haan haan bilkul. Aur Rajat, Purvi, dekha tumne apne bhai aur behen ko. Kitne samajhdaar hogaye hain. Beta Purvi, tumhara Ranveer aur Rajat ke liye jo pyaar hain wahi dena chahti thi Shanaya inhe. Par shukar hain tum zinda ho.

Rajat: Haan papa. Aur mujhe in dono pe naaz hain.

He hugged Kavin and Shanaya. And then took them to the mandap. The Panditji started reciting the mantras again.

Panditji: Yeh shaadi sampanna hui!

And finally, the broken hearts were fitted together. Rajat-Purvi, Kavin-Shanaya and Sachin-Kajal were back together and now they were together, always. No matter what, two souls are never apart from each other. They either live together the whole life or they meet back again somehow.

Though, it takes time to meet your soul mate. But there is someone somewhere in this world, who is made for you.

* * *

_**I hope you loved this one. Here, I end this story. Don't really know which one I will update next story. I am really busy coz of my first year in new clg. Really thanks for loving this story and waiting for it.**_

_**Love you all guys!**_

_**Till then, Take Care**_

_**Sayounara!**_

_**Shruti :D**_


End file.
